


Too Pretty for Durmstrang

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Complete, Consent Issues, Draco is SHORT, Gaslighting, His feelings for Draco are not romantic, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Krum, Mentions of other Viktor victims, Naive Draco, Oral Sex, Please do not copy or translate, Protective Harry Potter, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Coercion, Shy Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn for the HP/DM, Someone Help Draco, Top Harry Potter, Viktor is not nice, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: Viktor Krum takes an interest in Draco, whether or not the blonde wants it.  Maybe especially if he doesn't.Harry Potter isn't pleased.The non con is between Viktor and Draco, and it is a very not nice relationship.  Draco is heavily coerced and used. Also, it's my story but I still dwell on it so I will mention- Viktor doesn't really get his comeuppance.  Draco gives consent but it is under coercion and duress and should be considered Non Con. Dead Dove: Do Not Eat.  It will not turn romantic and sweet between Draco and Viktor - know what you are getting into.Harry/Draco Endgame.This is a repost of a deleted story.  I really swore I wasn't going to post this story back up. Whoops.And, as always, Draco is SHORT.Please do not post to other sites, copy or translate this work.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Viktor Krum/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 246
Kudos: 769





	1. Guess This is Happening

Draco saw no reason why he shouldn't go talk to Krum. His dad had always drilled it into his head that everyone should be honored to be in his presence and that he commanded a certain level of respect as a Malfoy. After everyone cleared out of the Great Hall he strutted towards the Durmstrang students, a smirk on his face.

He stopped short as Krum surged to his feet, stepping abruptly into Draco's space. The sudden obstacle made him stumble to a stop and he jerked his head up, annoyed that he was made to look ungraceful.

Krum eyed him up and down and it was enough to make him squirm, the Durmstrang boys were huge and a glance sideways told him his own friends had hung back instead of following him to the table. He was about to open his mouth to make some kind of introduction when Krum spoke up, a thick accent in the words.

"And what do you want?"

He wasn't used to the lack of respect and it took him a moment to answer, ignoring the few laughs from the other Durmstrang students, "I'm Draco Malfoy." He waited for some sort of recognition or awe to come across Krum's face at the name but there was no response at all. The pause was awkward for Draco, made worse as he continued to not say anything and Krum stood there with one eyebrow raised.

Finally Krum glanced back at his fellow classmates and then back to Draco, "Is that all blondie, if so, the boys and I would like to get back to talking about the championship."

He turned back to the table and sat down before Draco could respond leaving him to uselessly add, "Alright then, I'll just…" It was obvious that Krum wasn't paying attention and Draco was quickly losing respect with his own Slytherins. "I'll… talk to you again when you aren't so busy then." He waited a moment longer and turned to head back towards the Slytherins, his shoulders hunching as laughter erupted from the seated Durmstrang boys.

He couldn't quite work up the nerve to approach Krum for the next few days, the recent humiliation, and that had been what it was, still fresh on his mind. Part of him was sure it had been a mistake that Krum hadn't been flattered to have a Malfoy speak to him, but he couldn't quite risk it.

When he found himself alone in the library with a handful of Durmstrang boys at a table he sat nearby, contemplating giving it a second shot. There were less people here if things did go bad. He stood up and looked toward the table, momentarily confused when he didn't see Krum. He could have sworn that he had just seen him there.

He jumped when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, sucking in a startled gasp as he whirled to see Krum smirking at him. He opened his mouth to say something cutting but Krum caught his eyes and inexplicably it caught in his throat and he only managed to watch Krum wide-eyed.

"Coming to talk to me, yes?" He nodded silently, not sure what to say. Krum let go of his shoulder and was slowly backing him up, though he didn't realize it until he felt himself bump into the table, leaving him surrounded by Durmstrang boys. "Well, what did you want to say."

He glanced around nervously, somewhere between being glad that there was noone around to see him being bullied and wishing there was someone there in case he needed help. But Krum was looking at him expectedly so he straightened his shoulders, "I was going to go to Durmstrang." He coughed nervously, "But I didn't because…," it occurred to him that telling them that his mother didn't want him to be so far away wasn't a good thing. "because… I came here instead," he finished lamely.

Krum moved closer, and Draco tried to ease back but the table was directly behind him. Krum stood a good head above him, thick muscles where Draco was wiry, though in comparison to Krum he just looked small and fragile.

"You are too small to go to Durmstrang."

He did manage to sneer at the boy at the table that had spoke up and quickly looked back to Krum. "I would have gotten in."

Krum looked over him at his friends as he stepped still closer, now almost touching Draco. "You're not too small to get in," He paused and his lip turned up as he reached up to brush Draco's cheek with his thumb, "You're too pretty."

Draco's arms jerked up to shove Krum away, though it only pushed the much bigger boy a few inches back. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Feisty too."

His face felt too hot as he glared at the boys and tried to step around Krum, too humiliated and confused to even want to talk to him anymore, but his way was blocked by the bigger boy. "Let me go." He was ashamed at how shaky his voice sounded to his own ears.

He felt like he was going to cry, he wasn't used to things not going his way and a undeniable panic was growing as he realized he couldn't leave until the other boy let him. He had no backup himself and Krum didn't need back up to keep him there.

"What's the hurry, blondie?"

One of the other boys stood up, standing just next to Krum, making Draco feel more boxed in. His eyes frantically darted around, looking for an out. Fear settled into his stomach and his eyes landed on Krum's face. "Please." He was scared and he knew it showed in his voice.

He wasn't sure why but Krum abruptly frowned and motioned for the boy next to him to back up. He eyed Draco up and down before looking to his friends, "I'll be back." There was an undertone in Krum's voice that he couldn't quite identify and he saw more than one Durmstrang boy smirk. Before Draco could interpret that Krum had taken hold of his elbow and was directing him towards the door of the library.

He tried to put up a struggle, but Krum tightened the hold enough to bruise and he quickly relented. When that got a small nod of approval from Krum, there was a pleasant tingle in his stomach but it was quickly overridden by the fear again. It took a moment for him to get the words out but he finally managed to speak up, "I'm sorry, I won't come talk to you again, okay?" That seemed fair to him, he had only wanted to make friends with Krum, he knew it would please his father, but it wasn't worth it if the Durmstrang boys were gonna respond with hostility.

Krum didn't answer him, but as soon as they were out the door and alone in the hallway he pushed Draco against the wall, letting go of his elbow. Krum never told him not to move, but Draco figured as much and tried to casually lean against the wall and give Krum what he hoped was a defiant sneer. Krum leaned into him, pressing one hand against the wall next to Draco's head and kept eye contact until the sneer slid off Draco's face and he looked away. Only then did he speak up, "What was your name again, pretty?"

He frowned, but tilted his chin up, "Draco Malfoy." The other hand went up against the wall on the other side of Draco, boxing him in. He was starting to think Krum had a particular fondness for the move. He swallowed hard and looked away, body tensed to do something if Krum decided to attack him.

"Hey now, don't be scared Dray-Co. I'm not going to hurt you."

That made him look up, intrigued by the way the other had dragged out the 'a' in his name. He quickly focused on the words, "Then what are you going to do?"

There was a moment of perfect silence, in which Draco barely had time to catch the grin on Krum's face, and then he was doing the last thing Draco had ever expected. Krum was kissing him.

The kiss was chaste, a combination of Draco's shock and inexperience causing him to keep his lips pressed tightly together. Krum made no attempt to touch him anywhere else and after a few moments Draco placed one of his hands in the middle of Krum's chest. He was sure he meant to push him away but instead found his fingers curling slightly into his shirt.

There was a soft gust of air against his mouth as Krum laughed and pulled back. He kept his hand on the other even as Krum dropped one of his arms from the wall, giving him an opening to leave. "Why… why did you do that?"

Krum didn't answer but leaned in again and Draco was sure that this time he was going to push Krum away even though he hadn't yet, until he heard footsteps coming around the corner. Krum moved back, but not away, as a few Hufflepuffs moved past them into the library.

"Be seeing you around Dray-co." For a brief moment Krum pressed his entire body against Draco's smaller one and lips were on his again and then they were gone, and all he could do was watch Krum disappear into the library. He stood there for a long moment before he reached up to touch his lips, almost still able to feel the kiss.

He finally pulled himself together enough to push himself away from the wall and head back to the Slytherin dorms. He wanted to be angry, part of him felt violated and part of him was just confused. He hadn't really had the time or inclination to start dating, and he had certainly never considered boys an option. He spotted Blaise in the lounge and headed over, and ungracefully flopped down next to him.

Blaise gave him a look as Draco leaned against the side of the couch and draped his legs over Blaise's lap. "Draco."

He bit on the nail of one thumb thoughtfully before he looked to Blaise, "Have you heard anything unusual about Krum?"

He gave Draco a dopey grin, not that blonde noticed it, caught up in his own thoughts. "Like what?"

"Like…" There was the thoughtful look again, "who has he dated?"

Blaise thought about that and what Draco could be going after, "Uh, I'm not sure. Rita Skeeter has said he dates a lot of girls. Why, see him hitting on some girl?" Draco slid his gaze to Blaise as the other boy chuckled, "I bet he can get any ass he wants."

Draco was struck by how naïve he was compared to the other boy. "That's all?"

Blaise sat up, pushing Draco's legs off of his own so he could face him, "Why don't you save me a bunch of time and tell me what you are looking for Draco."

He bit his lip and looked down, missing the look on Blaise's face at the peculiar behavior. "Has he ever… dated boys?"

"You're asking if he's gay? Why would you need to know that… do you like him?"

And that got through to Draco and his head snapped up as he realized the image he was presenting and quickly tried to cover it. "No. He was… I saw him talking to a boy and it just seemed… I just wanted to know…"

He leaned towards Draco a playful grin on his face, "You do. You want him."

He panicked and tried to wave Blaise off, "I do not-"

The grin only got bigger as his voice took on a singsong quality, "You want to kiss him-"

And that was so close to what had happened that Draco couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth, "He kissed me!" Blaise's eyes got wide and Draco could only stare at him in horror as he covered his mouth with his hands.

Blaise leaned back until he was sitting up again, "Well then."

Neither of them spoke as they sat there. Draco reached up to pull at his collar, feeling too hot like he was suffocating. "Blaise... I mean, I didn't… you can't tell anyone!"

"Tell anyone what?"

Draco's head snapped to look at Pansy and immediately looked back to Blaise, eyes wide and panicked. Blaise leaned over him, a mischievous look on his face as he spoke to Pansy. "Draco here has it on good authority that the incredible Krum prefers boys."

She looked more disappointed than anything else, "No! Oh, Draco where did you hear that? Tell me it isn't true!"

"Er – I"

"He saw him kissing a boy!"

"Who?"

Draco still hadn't managed to say anything but knew he had to when Blaise looked at him and innocently answered, "Well I don't know – he didn't tell me that yet."

"I er… well… couldn't see! Krum was… pressing him against a wall and I could only glimpse a little around him."

Blaise looked intrigued, "Pressing him against the wall was he."

He threw a glare at Blaise, infuriated at how much pleasure the other was taking in his situation. Luckily Pansy broke up the stare by falling dramatically onto the couch between the two of them, "That's awful. I'm heartbroken."

Blaise laughed as he lightly shoved her, "Oh, I'm sure you'll get over it." He leaned back again, "Glimpsed a little did you, any clues as to who? Hair color…?"

Pansy made a dismissive sound, "I'll know soon enough. Krum pushing someone against the wall and kissing him? I'm sure someone had to have seen them."

Talk about the world catching up to him… he knew that people had seen them – and he was certain that all the Durmstrang boys at the table with Krum knew what he had been up to. It was only a matter of time before it got around that he had been the one on the receiving end of Krum's attentions. He didn't need Pansy creating a whirlwind about it trying to find out who… but he could use her help in curtailing it. "Uh Pansy… I need you to… I need you to find out anyone that saw Krum and make sure they keep their mouth shut. You need to make sure that nobody finds out."

She looked baffled. "You don't want to know who he was kissing, I mean… why would you want me to kill the rumors?" Blaise looked like it was killing him not jumping in but Pansy was smarter than people gave her credit for and to his surprise he found her face lighting up as she squealed, "It was you?!"

"Not on purpose!"

"You accidentally kissed Viktor Krum?"

"Why do people keep saying that? He is the one that kissed me!"

"If you want to kill the rumors you might want to stop yelling that."

His court was against him. He didn't know when he had lost control of them, but they clearly no longer respected him. He would need new lackeys, there was no way around it. Pansy and Blaise continued to banter back and forth, making jokes at his expense and he just fell further into the foul mood he was in.

They seemed to finally realize how unhappy Draco was and Pansy made an odd cooing sound, "Oh Draco, did Krum hurt your feelings? Is that why you're so unhappy?"

"No-"

"Well that's good. Do you just miss him, when are you seeing him again?"

"I don't miss – I'm not seeing him again! We aren't together!"

"Then why were you kissing him?"

That was the final straw as he threw up his hands and untangled himself from the other two to get up off the couch. "Just kill it!" With that proclamation, and valiantly ignoring the snickers, he stomped off to his room.


	2. Call It Confused

Draco couldn't sleep and he told himself that it had nothing to do with Krum. Just because every time he closed his eyes Krum's face popped into his head and it made him feel off kilter meant absolutely nothing.

The next day Draco cautiously entered the great hall, aware that Pansy may not have been able to squash any rumors. He held his breathe but slowly let it out when no one seemed to pay him more mind than usual, further relieved when Pansy sent him a short nod. His only warning was when her eyes suddenly widened and she half came out of her seat.

He whirled around and found himself nearly pressed against Viktor Krum. He felt panic up through his chest, surely Krum wouldn't try anything like that again in front of everyone.

He felt like he should step back, but instead he found himself leaning slightly towards the other as he looked up at him with big eyes, holding his breath as he waited to see what Krum would do. The bigger boy watched him for a long moment and he couldn’t help blushing at the scrutiny. It wasn't long before he couldn't keep his eyes on him and moved them to the ground. Only then did Krum raise one hand to pat Draco's shoulder. "Good morning Dray-co."

He didn't look up as he mumbled out an awkward, "Morning" in return.

As soon as it had started it ended. Krum dropped his arm and brushed past him, the other Durmstrang boys following. A few gave him nods but more gave him smirks, not that he noticed as he kept his eyes down, only raising them once they had all passed to watch them leave. He quickly threw a sneer their way once he was sure they weren’t looking and hurried to his own table, sliding into a seat between Pansy and Blaise.

"Uh.. Draco?"

"Shut it Blaise."

Blaise laughed, pretending to cough when Draco glared at him. "Er, sorry. Hey, come on Draco. It can't be that bad."

Pansy nodded, "He could be ugly." Both Blaise and Draco looked at her and she shrugged, "There are worse people Draco could be kissing."

Crabbe and Goyle plopped down on the other side of table before Draco could respond and Goyle gave him a blank look, "You looked scared of Krum."

Normally he ignored them but he started to rock to his feet, only Blaise holding him down. "What!"

Crabbe shrugged, "He didn't mean anything by it. You just did, just now when he passed you."

Goyle looked worried now, "Just thought you should know."

He waved them off with a sigh, slumping in his seat and resting his cheek on his hand. "This just won't do."

Blaise and Pansy exchanged a smile over his head and went back to eating, while Draco contemplated Viktor Krum.

Breakfast and the first half of the day past slowly, Draco daydreaming most of the time. He was following behind Blaise on his way to lunch when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into a side hallway. He struggled against the arms around him, freezing when there was soft breath against his ear, "Calm down Dray-co."

"Let me go!"

"Are you playing hard to get, Dray-co?"

"I'm not… I'm not playing, let me go!"

He tried to struggle away but the arms tightened until he stilled. "That's a good boy, I just want to talk."

He couldn't help but notice that Krum smelled good and the soft voice against his ear had him relaxing against the bigger body. He shook his head, "I just wanna go eat my lunch."

"You do have pretty skin." Draco frantically looked around for help, and let out a squeak when Viktor kissed his neck, the sensation sending chills down his body.

Viktor laughed at Draco's shiver, and it wasn't a nice sound. Draco snapped back to attention and tried to pull away, only to be spun around and slammed against the wall. He barely had time to protest when Krum's mouth was on his, much more insistent than last time. He tried to gasp for breath and was rewarded with a tongue in his mouth.

He had never kissed with tongue before and he was too surprised to bite down. When he stopped struggling Krum pulled back a little, biting Draco's lip. He smirked as he leaned back, raising a cocky eyebrow at the dazed look on Draco's face. "Not such a good kisser though, you must be new to it."

"Draco, you over here?" He was saved from responding to Krum as Blaise came around the corner. He stumbled to a stop as he saw the two of them pressed together, "Oh hey, didn't mean to… Draco?"

Draco shook his head and shoved at Krum, who stepped back. "Leave me alone!" His voice shook and he shoved past Blaise, face burning with indignation at Krum's insult.

Blaise caught up to him, looking confused, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" His voice broke and Blaise grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hey-"

"Don't touch me!" His voice came out in a frantic squeak, cringing away.

The amused grin slid off Blaise's face as he glanced back at Krum watching Draco walk away. He moved to block his view and pushed Draco towards the Great Hall. "Come on, forget about that ponce, let's get lunch."

He directed Draco to his seat, keeping an eye for when Krum entered. It was a few minutes later and he tried to distract Draco, but the other must have been waiting for him too. Draco watched as Krum entered the Great Hall with his arm around a girl, smiling at her and kissing her hand when she headed off to her own table. He headed towards his own table, stopping by the Gryffindor table to flirt with a girl there too.

Draco couldn't help frowning, an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. He didn't like Krum and he didn't want the other to touch him, but the casual way he flirted with the girls made him uncomfortable. He wasn't jealous, but he had felt kind of special that Krum was interested in him. He turned back to his food, feeling dejected.


	3. It's Gonna Get So Much Worse

Krum certainly did have a way with women. Over the next few days Draco saw him with several of them, but he was also sweet and gentle with them. He wondered why Krum had been so rough with him. Krum got near him, but nothing like before, and Blaise mentioned to him that Krum must have gotten bored with whatever he was doing. Which should have made him happy but he couldn't get over feeling like he had been tossed aside.

After a week it was mostly out of his mind, an upsetting experience he put behind him, and he slowly got back to his normal activities. He was in the library finishing up an essay when Krum and several of his Durmstrang buddies came in. Lately Blaise had been his shadow, but he had managed to dodge him for a few hours, though he was sure the other boy would eventually find him. He glanced around, there were only a handful of people, making him wary. Krum didn't seem to notice him so he quietly packed up his bag, admitting to himself that he was making a hasty retreat before Krum noticed him.

They sat at a table near the back, pulling out parchments and books. Draco waited a few minutes until they were working on their essays and headed out as quietly as he could. He had just reached the door and was glancing back to see if he had been noticed when he ran into someone. He let out a startled yelp, glancing up at the Durmstrang student, who grinned. "Going somewhere?"

"I have to get back to my dorms."

He tried to move around him but the guy blocked the door, laughing. He was getting desperate, a glance back told him that the commotion had caught Krum's attention and he was getting up and heading their way. Draco went for his wand, pulling it out intending to throw a stupefy at the boy. His wand wasn't even all the way out when his arm was grabbed and the boy was waving a finger at him, "Ah, that isn't friendly."

Heavy hands dropped down onto his shoulders, making him jump and Viktor laughed, "Dray-co, come sit with us."

"No, I can't. I got to be going-"

The grip tightened and he could feel Krum move close behind him, so close his breath tickled Draco's ear, "I'm not asking."

Draco glanced around for help, but there was none, and he obediently followed Krum back to their table, heart racing. He wasn't sure what the other planned on doing and he grabbed at his hand, "I want to just go, please."

Krum took his hand gently, smirk sliding into a smile, "Relax Dray-co, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't want…" He glanced around awkwardly at the other boys with Krum, he wanted to tell the other he didn't want him to kiss him… didn't want him to touch him.

Krum laughed, "Trust me Dray-co, you'll like what I can do to you."

Draco startled, that was the most straight forward the other had been and without pretending that nothing was going on the situation seemed much more dangerous. He let go of Krum's hand and turned, not above making a run for it.

Krum laughed and pulled Draco back, boxing him in against the end of the table. Moving close enough that their bodies were flush. "Relax Dray-co. It's okay to be attracted to me." The boys at the table were snickering and Draco's face flushed, he could never quite get a hold on when Krum was being sincere or was mocking him.

Before he could do anything Krum grabbed him by the back of the thighs and hoisted him up onto the table, situating himself between Draco's legs. He grabbed Draco's wrists and held them behind his back, pressing in to kiss him. Draco was too startled to resist and when Krum's lips were on his and a tongue pressing against his mouth he opened it, letting Krum kiss him.

When Krum finally pulled back Draco was left panting. He didn't want this, especially with all the Durmstrang boys sitting around them watching, laughing at him. He tried to get down from the table but only succeeded in pressing himself against Krum. It felt… good though. He had never really felt anything sexual for anyone before. Despite the situation he could feel himself getting hard, and he tried to ignore it.

Krum touched his face before leaning in for a second kiss and Draco found himself tilting his chin up, opening his mouth for the other. Krum kissed him briefly, and just as Draco was relaxing into it Krum reached down to rub his thumbs on the inside of Draco's thighs. Without meaning to Draco's legs fell open a little more and Krum used the opportunity to trail his fingers along where Draco's quickly hardening dick pressed against his pants.

His eyes flew open as he gasped, Krum's smirk getting wider. From the response he guessed that nobody had ever touched Draco there before and he rubbed his fingers more insistently. Draco made a small sound, eyes fluttering as Krum touched him. It felt right except… except this wasn't right. He glanced around at the laughing Durmstrang boys, at all the people in the library that could see, this wasn't the way he should be touched for the first time. He grabbed at Krum's hand, "Please, stop, please."

"What's wrong Dray-co, you feel like you're enjoying yourself." Humiliatingly enough Draco was getting harder, twitching as he was touched. He tried to scramble away but that only made Krum rub harder, tracing the outline of his dick through his pants before cupping his hand over him. "Is this your first time Dray-co."

"Let me go." He could feel tears threatening, as the boys around Krum made jokes.

"Don't you want to cum, Dray-co?" He reached up and unbuttoned the top button of Draco's pants, Draco scrambling to stop him. A nod from Krum and one of the boys at the table grabbed his hands, holding them down and Krum raised an eyebrow. "Be a good boy, Dray-co, this will feel good." Krum's big hand slid inside his pants, and his eyes nearly rolled back at how good it felt to be touched by another person.

It took a moment for him to get his thoughts back together and he pulled against the grip on his wrists, eyes welling up with tears. If Krum kept it up much longer he would cum in his pants, and the thought of that humiliation started him crying, tears running down his face, "Please stop."

The boy holding down his hands laughed, "Don't you just love virgins."

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Just over Krum's shoulder Draco could see Blaise, face red with anger and wand out. Krum slid his hand from his pants and waved off the other boys, leaving Draco to scramble to get his pants fastened back up. Draco pushed off the table and nearly ran behind Blaise, wiping furiously at the tears on his face. Krum leaned against the table, arms crossed, "Just spending some quality time with Dray-co here."

"Stay away from him!"

Krum laughed and Blaise took a step forward but Draco tugged on his arm, "Let's get out of here Blaise, I want to get out of here."

Grudgingly Blaise nodded, not taking his eyes or his wand off Krum until they were out of the library. He tried to talk to Draco but the other was silent and he let him be.

Later that night Draco had retreated to his bunk to do homework, needing some time to himself. He was… conflicted. He knew without a doubt that he hadn't liked that, he had felt powerless, scared but there had been more to it than that. He glanced at the door to make sure that no one was coming, and trailed his fingers down his own chest, following the path of Krum's fingers. Remembering the way the other boy had touched him he felt himself start to harden, flush moving up his face.

His hand strayed down lower, under his belly button, eyes closing before he cursed, pulling his hand away. It wasn't right, Krum had humiliated him, made him feel used and dirty. So why did part of him want to know what would have happened if he had stayed? If it had been just him and Krum?

There was a commotion into the room as other students came to get their books and he startled, grabbing the first book he saw and opening it, pretending to be studying. He shook his head to try to clear it of Viktor Krum as he tried to distract himself with his homework.

He finally couldn't stare at the books any longer and headed down to the common room. As he approached he could hear Blaise and Pansy whispering heatedly and he tried to quietly come around the corner when he was thwarted by a second year who nearly ran him down.

"Oh! Sorry Draco."

He cringed as both Blaise and Pansy stopped their conversation and looked up, a startled look on their faces that said they had been talking about him. He crossed his arms, "What's going on."

"Nothing."

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing."

"You were talking about me!"

"Please Draco, not everything is about you." Pansy shook her head, "Come and sit down."

"You guys were talking about… er…" He blushed, but pushed on. "About what happened today."

Blaise looked uncomfortable, "I just thought… maybe you should stay with someone for awhile when you're out of the dorms?"

"Why?"

Blaise glanced at Pansy who pursed her lips, "It's just safer Draco, unless you want to report him."

"For what?" He was getting defensive, angry they were talking about him.

Pansy motioned a few times helplessly before stuttering out, "For, uh… for violating you!"

"I was not violated!" Again there was that obnoxiously patronizing glance shared between them and he stepped to block their view, "Stop it."

"I saw what I saw." Blaise's face was red like he was embarrassed, "Did I… did I read the situation wrong? Did you… want to be there?"

He crossed his arms and looked down at the ground, voice small. "No."

Pansy broke up the silence with a startling clap, "Well that's that then." Both boys looked at her and she returned it with a look that said it was final, "Just stay with someone when you're not in the dorms. Please."

He wanted to argue, but the last thing he wanted to do was get caught alone with Krum, so he found himself nodding. "Fine." He couldn't help but add, "Only because you begged me too, not because I'm scared."

She took that in stride, nodding. "Fine, absolutely." She worked to look over him and raised an eyebrow at Blaise who acknowledged the look. Blaise would keep an eye on Draco, stick by his side, and make sure he was safe…. Pansy would figure out what the hell Viktor Krum was up to.


	4. Krum is Sneaky

Draco was starting to feel a little claustrophobic, Crabbe, Blaise and Goyle hovered over him constantly, but it did keep Viktor away. Blaise tried to keep him from even looking at the other, but the fourth or fifth time he grabbed Draco's jaw and turned it back to the table it was a little much and he slapped Blaise's hand away, "I'm not a child."

Blaise shrugged, "Quit looking at him Draco, just let it go."

"I'm not."

Goyle looked up, "He's talking to Granger."

Draco tried to look but Blaise stopped him, "Seriously Draco, unless you're planning on reporting him you need to just keep your distance." He pointed at Goyle, "Not helping."

His shoulders were tense with the urge to look and worse, he could feel every inch the petulant child he knew he was being. He'd love to thank Blaise for putting up with him, for protecting him like he was, but his pride just wouldn't let him. He stabbed his food a little harder than necessary, "I don't care what he is doing."

"Good."

He frowned down at his plate, "Thank you."

"We're your friends Draco, you'd do the same for us."

He tilted his head at that, he hoped that was true but he couldn't be certain. He startled as Pansy slipped into the seat next to him, obnoxiously cheerful. "Good Morning boys!"

"Lady, tone it down. It's morning, it's not normal to be cheerful."

She winked at Blaise and he gave her a return smile. "So what is the plan for today?"

Crabbe didn't look up from his plate, "The tournament contestants are training, we could go watch."

"Idiot."

That made Crabble look up at Blaise, "What?"

He could only shake his head. "No. I'm thinking Hogsmeade."

Draco shook his head, peaking at Krum out of the corner of his eye when Blaise wasn't looking, frowning when he realized he was holding Granger's hand. "I'm just going back to the dorms."

"Come on Dray, you can go with us and we'll get a couple butter beers and have a little bit of fun."

He folded his arms on the table and dropped his head to them, "No." His head was down so he was sure they didn't think he could see the look the three boys shared, silently arguing about who would stay behind him with him. He groaned and turned his face farther into his arms, embarrassed, "I don't need a sitter guys."

There was silence for a few moments and Crabbe spoke up, "I didn't really wanna go to Hogsmeade anyways Draco, I didn't… plan on it."

He snorted, lifting his head, "That was very believable." He relented, "Okay, I will go."

"Good, everyone needs a break from the castle."

Draco just nodded in response because most of his attention was on where Viktor was kissing Granger's hand and he frowned, yes, he could definitely use a break.

Pansy glanced at him, following his line of vision and looked back to meet Blaise's eyes, voice wry, "Oh, this should be fun."

Draco moped through the shops, hexed Crabbe when he stepped on his toes and managed to spill not one, but  _ two _ butterbeers. Only Pansy and Goyle were still with him. Blaise loved Draco but needed some space before he did something drastic, like punch him in the mouth. Draco had always been difficult, but seemed so thrown by what was going on with Viktor that he was worse than usual, and Pansy had finally sent Blaise away with Crabbe to get checked on after the hex just to keep the peace.

There was an awkward silence between them and finally Goyle cracked, sending an apologetic look at Pansy, "I'm gonna go get some candy, maybe… maybe I will see you guys later."

She pressed her lips together but nodded, she couldn't blame them. When he was out of sight she turned her attention to Draco, "You alright, Dray?"

"I'm fine." He glanced around really realizing for the first time that everyone was gone and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, I'm… I scare everyone away?"

"You did."

"Sorry."

She shrugged it off, "No worries, you don't bother me. You're like the brother I never wanted."

That made him laugh and he leaned back, relaxing. "Why thank you." He noticed her eyes drift to one of the boys at another table, a ravenclaw he believed. He rolled his shoulders, "Don't let me stop you from talking to him."

Almost guiltily she looked back, "You're not stopping me from doing anything."

"Go on, Viktor is back at the castle training anyways, I'm fine." He moved to his feet in a swift move, "I'm gonna try to track down Crabbe and … well I'm not gonna apologize but I can at least pick him up some candy."

She still looked conflicted, eyes darting to the other boy and back to Draco, "We're not supposed to leave you alone, it's not really… safe."

"It was already pointed out that the contestants are training, I'm fine. I don't need a keeper, Pansy. I'll see you back at the castle." He was on his way out before she could have stopped him. He half expected her to follow him out but she didn't, moving to the other table. A tendril of unease moved through him but he reminded himself of his own argument, Viktor was still at the castle.

He did end up picking up some candy, he hated to apologize but he wasn't above bribes. He had meant to check back with Pansy, or find one of the boys, but he just had too much pride to go  _ searching _ for a babysitter. He shook off the feeling that he was being careless and headed towards the castle.

He slowed when he was almost there, drawn to the crowd that must have been watching the contestants, and he headed over. He struggled to push his way to the front of the crowd, scanning what was going on. Potter and Fleur were talking on the far side, faces intent with whatever they were discussing. Diggory was chatting with a few students and Viktor… Viktor was nowhere to be seen.

Draco's heart felt like it rocketed into his throat and he made a small sound. He had to find Blaise or one of the other boys, though he supposed he was just as safe in the large crowd as he was anywhere else. There weren't many Slytherins around and he hesitated, unsure if he should stay or not. He certainly didn't want to watch Potter and Diggory. He huffed out in annoyance, this was ridiculous, he could go wherever he wanted, he wouldn't let someone that didn't even  _ go _ to his school dictate where he went. Make him afraid to walk the hallways.

He made it all the way to the dungeons without running into anyone, and he was beginning to feel a bit silly. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at himself as he headed into the dorms, relaxing. It was probably why he was caught so off guard by Viktor  _ in _ their dorm and all he could do was stare stupidly at him.

In the blink of an eye Viktor went from mellow to a hunter, on his feet and stalking towards Draco. There were people in the room though, all Slytherins and Draco straightened. Viktor didn't have back up here, he did. When he was a few feet away Draco scrambled for his wand, shakily pointing it at the ground, not ready to start a scene by pointing it at Viktor unless he had to.

"What are you doing here?'

"Looking for you Dray-co."

He shook his head, nervous, "How did you get in?"

"I asked Dray-co, how do you think I got in?'

His hand wavered a bit, "What do you want?"

He took a few more steps forward, putting his hands up good naturedly when Draco's wand did come up. "Dray-co, is that really necessary? I only want to … chat with you, yes?"

His hand lowered almost involuntarily, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Of course you do." There was a bright humor in Viktor's eyes as he closed the rest of the space between them, forcing Draco to either move his arm or jab his wand into Viktor. He dropped his arm. "There we go. I'd like to meet with you tonight."

Draco let out a nervous laugh, stepping back. "No, no I don't think I'd like that."

Viktor reached out slowly and for the life of him he didn't know why he stood there as Viktor wrapped his hand around his arm, pulling him a step forward. His voice was soft, gentle, "I didn't mean to scare you Dray-co, meet me tonight. Just me."

He tilted his head, he knew he should say no, but Viktor was smiling at him and maybe… maybe how he was before had been an accident? Maybe he just hadn't realized what he was doing. Tentatively he asked, "Just… just you? None of your friends?"

"Just me Dray-co, just me." He sensed that he was winning and his smile widened, "Meet me in the astronomy tower, tonight at eleven?"

He found himself nodding and then Viktor let go, backing up quickly. "Okay Dray-co, I will see you then."

Draco watched him go, softly touching his arm where Viktor had, and a small smile found its way out. He hadn't been mistaken, Krum did want to be friends with him. His father was going to be so proud.

Draco had pretended to work on his homework while Blaise watched him carefully, acting for all the world like nothing had happened. Somehow,  _ somehow _ , he had known that Viktor had been in the dorms, that they had talked, but to his relief he didn't seem to know the details. He had shrugged and just said that Viktor had apologized and instinctively kept the information that Krum had asked him to meet later to himself. He was sure that Blaise wouldn't let him go and he really wanted to talk things out with Viktor, show him that they could be friends.

The clock felt like it wasn't moving but finally the other boys had fallen asleep and he could sneak out, mind racing. He was scared, true, but he was sure that it had just been a mistake on Viktor's part, that he had realized what he was missing out talking with that mudblood Granger instead of him.

He climbed into the Astronomy tower, trying to hide his nervousness. He made it into the room and turned to shut the trap door, letting out a startled yelp when he was grabbed from behind and lifted onto a desk, Krum instantly between his knees, wrapping his hands in Draco's hair. He didn't have time to protest as Krum's lips were on his and he opened his mouth quickly, remembering the mocking from before.

Viktor moaned, a deep heady sound that went straight to Draco's cock, making him squirm against him. When he pulled away Viktor laughed, "So eager."

He was panting, confused, "I thought you wanted to talk."

For a moment Viktor looked confused and then let out a bark of laughter, "Oh Dray-co, you're so naïve." He grabbed under his knees and pulled him to the edge of the desk, letting their bodies move flush. "I don't want to talk." He pulled him in for another kiss, the hand in Draco's hair holding him there while the other moved between them, rubbing Draco through his pants.

Draco wiggled, not sure if he was trying to get away or closer. The last time Viktor had touched him like this he had been conflicted, upset with the audience making fun of him, but this was… this was… he whimpered and pressed into Viktor's hand. When he pulled back from the kiss he found himself whimpering, "Please… please."

"What would you like Dray-co, do you want this?"

He undid the button on Draco's pants, lowering the zipper carefully, big hand slipping inside. Draco sucked in a quick intake of breath, legs spreading as he reached up to lay his hands on the other boy's shoulders to balance himself. He touched him with slow sure strokes and Draco scrambled for a better hold, trying to pull the other boy closer. Viktor let him, mouth finding his again, and he bit down on Draco's lip, letting go so he could kiss away the whine the action brought on. He spoke close enough that his breath blew across Draco's lips, making him shiver. "Do you want to cum Dray-co?"

He nodded frantically and Krum's hand sped up. One had grabbed at Viktor's arm, he could feel himself getting close, his thighs pressing against Krum’s legs as he tried to bring them together, torn between trying to pull away and trying to thrust into that touch. His hips were bouncing up off the table, he had touched himself but it had never been like this, and he found himself stuttering out, "I'm… I can't wait…"

Viktor added a twist to his hand movement, thumb swiping across the head of Draco's cock and he brokenly cried out, spine bowing as he thrust up into his hand, his nails digging into Krum's arm. His hips stuttered a few more times, panting, and he finally realized how hard he was holding his arm and let go, mumbling an apology.

"No need Dray-co, you look very good."

He held up the hand covered with Draco's cum to him, but Draco only stared at him, not knowing what he wanted. "Don't you want to taste yourself Dray-co?" Fingers prodded at his lips as Krum looked at him expectantly. 

He finally nodded, eyes on Krum, trying to figure out if that was the right answer. Hesitantly he took Viktor's fingers in his mouth, making a face at the taste even as he lapped at them, eyes rolled up to Viktor to make sure that was what he wanted. "See, I told you Dray-co, I don't want to scare you."

He nodded and shifted his body, freezing when he realized that Viktor was hard, and he realized he should do something. "Do you want… what can I do?"

Viktor nodded knowingly, pulling Draco down off the desk and pressing him down until he got the idea and slid to his knees, skin flushed. Awkwardly he reached for Krum's pants, hands shaking, "I've never… I don't know what to do."

"Just suck Dray-co, not that hard. You're supposed to be smart, aren't you?"

He was startled by the tone, the careless mocking in the words, but was a little off kilter so maybe he was just hearing things. He undid the pants slowly, flinching back when Krum made an annoyed sound and shoved his pants down far enough to pull himself out. A hand wrapped in the back of Draco's hair, tugging him forward.

Carefully he opened his mouth, trying to mimic what he had done with Krum's fingers but this was much larger and he gagged the first time he tried. The hand in his hair tightened but Krum's voice was back to sounding affectionate, "Slow."

He couldn't nod but he did as he was told, only taking a little bit of the cock in his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue, and Viktor let out a curse. Those innocent eyes looking up at him for approval, trying so damn hard to be good at what he was doing was enough to drive Krum over the edge, holding Draco still as he came.

Draco wasn't ready, wasn't expecting it, and he choked, cum spilling down his chin, onto the floor and he stared up at Krum, not sure what to do.

Viktor used his sleeve to wipe his face, smiling brightly at him. "What a good boy Dray-co, you did such a good job."

Draco beamed at that, see, he knew that he was what Viktor wanted in a friend. He smiled up at him, voice hopeful, "You want us to be friends?"

"Of course Draco. Hold still while I clean you up." He had his wand out and did a few cleaning spells, which was good because Draco didn't even think he was capable of holding his wand at this point, still shaky and dazed from his orgasm. Viktor grabbed his elbow and dragged him to his feet, helping him get his pants buckled up when he fumbled with it.

He watched Krum getting himself put together and couldn't help asking, "Do you want… will we do this again?" He flushed as he asked it, looking away.

A gentle hand grabbed his jaw, turning him so he could meet his eyes. "We can Dray-co… we can do a lot more too." The grip tightened the slightest bit though and Viktor's voice was a few degrees cooler, "This needs to be a secret though Dray-co, do you understand?"

He frowned at that, confused, "A… secret? Why does it have to be a secret?"

The grip tightened until it hurt but quickly relented as Krum gave him a warm smile, "I don't want to share what we have with everyone Dray-co, can't I have just one thing for myself?"

A warm feeling made its way down Draco's body, and he was sure he was blushing all the way down to his toes. Viktor thought he was special… special enough that he wanted him all to himself. He found himself nodding, nearly beaming when Viktor gave him an approving smile. "Sure, our secret."

Viktor ruffled his hair even as he pushed him towards the door, "We should get going, just remember, our little secret, okay?"

Draco nodded enthusiastically, proud of himself for managing to be someone so special to Viktor, he  _ knew _ that it couldn't have been right that Viktor would treat him so badly. Even after he had left Viktor, heading towards the dorm, he had a grin on his face. Viktor liked him, liked him enough to share a  _ secret _ with him. What could be better than that?


	5. He'll Get Smarter

Draco crept back into the dorms as quietly as he could, eyes darting around to make sure that nobody was awake, that nobody would catch him. He slid in his bed, and rolled on his side, taking time to think about what had happened with Krum. He got why the other wanted to keep it a secret, but now that he wasn't standing in front of him, wasn't flushed from his first orgasm at someone else's hand, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He wished he had spent more time with him, maybe clarified things more? He wasn't sure if he would be welcome to sit with the other boy, to go up to him in the hall if he saw him? He shifted awkwardly, pulling the pillow in close to him, and closed his eyes. He was too confused and it was too late, it was silly anyways. They had been intimate together, even if that part was a secret, Krum would welcome his company.

From across the dorm room Blaise watched Draco warily. He hadn't followed him but he had a fairly strong inkling of where Draco had been. Tomorrow he would check and see if Pansy had found out any information about the boy in question . There was nothing he could do about it, no matter how they treated him sometimes Draco wasn't a child, and if he went against their advice and pursued Krum, well then they could only be there if… _when_ things went badly.

* * *

The morning didn't see a better mood for Draco, if anything he was starting to feel like he'd done something horribly wrong, something stupid. It didn't sink in until he went to shower and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, more specifically when he realized there were finger shaped bruises on the side of his jaw where Viktor had grabbed him. He raised his fingers to them, leaning towards the mirror to get a better idea of how bad they were.

"Whatcha doing?"

He jumped at Blaise's voice, almost smacking his face into the mirror. He threw him a glare as he righted himself, "Nothing."

Blaise's eyes lingered on Draco's jaw but he let it go. "So, any big plans for today?"

He shook his head, giving Blaise a look that clearly said he thought he was stupid. "I imagine we'd go to classes."

He nodded, "No plans to… see anyone?"

Draco had been back to looking at himself in the mirror but at that his eyes moved to Blaise, considering if the other knew. Blaise wasn't giving anything away, just looking at him with a pleasant smile on his face. He watched him for a long time, long enough that finally Blaise raised an eyebrow at him. "Hello, Earth to Draco. Ya gonna stand there and stare at me all day?"

His face flushed before he could stop it, and he turned away. There was no accusation in Blaise's voice, and he was sure if the other boy knew he would have been angry. After all, he had spent the time keeping Viktor away from him, he probably wouldn't be too pleased that Draco had gone to him on his own… not that he cared if Blaise was upset. "I was just thinking that your clothing choices were atrocious."

"Of course."

He ignored him and headed to take a shower, calling over his shoulder, "Make sure to save my place at breakfast!"

Blaise chuckled, and didn't bother answering. Maybe he was over estimating how much it would affect the other boy, he seemed himself. He found Goyle and Crabbe in the common room and told them to head to breakfast, that he would wait for Draco himself. He was starting to relax, but he'd be stupid to leave Draco to make his own way down to eat, it seemed it would be asking for trouble.

He was only there for a few minutes when Pansy dropped into the seat next to him, and his greeting died on his lips at the look on her face. "What's up Pansy?"

"Viktor Krum." His eyebrows rose at the disgust in her voice, he was pretty sure she had been swooning over him a few days ago, even the issue with Draco hadn't been enough to make her sound like _that_.

"And what about him?"

"He has a … history." She looked to be choosing her words carefully, "It seems he likes the boys, he's just not very nice about it. From what I've found he's made his way around to whoever is stupid enough to let him, and he's not always so careful about if they want it, though there hasn't ever been anything filed against him." Her frown eased a little, "I guess he was interested in Draco, though he's bound to move on to someone else when he realizes he isn't interested."

Blaise struggled for long moments about how much to tell her and finally settled for asking flatly, "And what if Draco is interested?"

She looked puzzled, "Well he's not… is he?"

He glanced around the room, making sure that nobody could hear him, "I think he went off to meet him last night, he snuck out around eleven."

"What… did he say he met him?" All Blaise had to do was give her a look and had the decency to look chagrined. "He didn't mention it, huh?"

"No, but he has a couple obvious bruises on his jaw."

Blaise leaned back at the look of rage on Pansy's face as she hissed out, "What?"

He shrugged, "Not entirely sure, but they weren't there last night before bed." He tilted his head, listening for Draco coming. "Do you want to… do you want to ask him if that is where he was?"

She shook her head, "We'll wait to see what happens today, maybe it wasn't where he went." She didn't look convinced though, "Maybe nothing happened?"

"Maybe." They waited in a tense silence for Draco, though when he finally appeared Pansy plastered a smile on her face, jumping up to greet him.

He seemed fine, smirk easy on his face and he nodded towards the door, "I know it's an honor to be in my presence, but you didn't have to wait for me to head to breakfast."

Pansy rolled her eyes at him, "Yea yea, just move it. I'm hungry."

"Very lady like."

They headed out and Blaise and Pansy shared a look, in which Blaise shrugged. She couldn't help but think that maybe he was right and things weren't so bad, Draco seemed fine and she swore that he wouldn't go anywhere near Viktor again.

* * *

Draco's eyes sought out Krum as soon as he walked through the door and before Pansy or Blaise could stop him he took off in that direction, quickly before he lost his nerve. Honestly he expected to get sent away, probably in an embarrassing manner so he was thrown when Viktor's eyes landed on him and lit up.

He stopped a few steps from him, not sure what to do, but Viktor moved forward throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Dray-co, join us!"

He was pulled almost but not quite roughly to the table and he couldn't help the grin on his face. He glanced down, shy, "Of course." Viktor led him by the arm around his shoulders until he sat at the table, and he expected Viktor to pull away but he kept his arm there even as another Durmstrang boy slid into the seat next to him, making him feel slightly boxed in.

He was nervous as attention was on him but it only lasted a moment before the boy to Viktor's left picked up the story where he had left off and they turned back to him, listening. Draco leaned into Viktor's side, wondering how much he could get away with. He cast a quick glance towards his own table, not comforted by the matching looks of worry on his friend's face, but he shook that off. They didn't know that things had changed, he would put their minds at ease later.

He was caught off guard as Viktor leaned in close to him, "Do you want to meet me at lunch Draco, out by the forest?"

"The… the forest?"

He nodded without really looking at Draco, his eyes scanning the room. He sounded impatient, "Yes, at lunch."

Draco turned a bit, trying to get some room from under Viktor's arm, "Why?"

At that Viktor did look at him, wicked grin on his face as he pulled the arm from Draco's shoulders to settle it on his thigh. "Why do you think?" Viktor's hand slid up his thigh, not stopping until it settled over Draco's crotch, rubbing suggestively.

"Oh, I…" He shifted away as he glanced around, for someone that wanted to keep them a secret he was being very public. He didn't want to meet him by the forest, didn't want to meet him on _lunch_. He pulled away a little, "I don't..." He was flustered by the hand still on his dick through his pants and reached down to push Viktor's hand away, surprised when he let him. He tried again, licking his lips nervously, "Couldn't we meet somewhere more… private?"

Now Viktor's full attention was on him, eyes scrutinizing him, "You don't want to meet me Dray-co?"

His mouth set in a frown, still not completely sure of his footing. He blushed as he remembered the way Viktor had touched him, and glanced down. "I'd like to see you somewhere more private."

He chuckled darkly at that, arm sliding around Draco's waist and jerking him against his side as he leaned close, "You'll meet me by the forest at lunch."

That was all he said and Draco could only stare at him. He wanted to argue but he didn't want to draw attention. It should be different after the night before but that dangerous edge to the other's voice made him nervous, and he wished he was back at the Slytherin table. There was no way to easily maneuver himself away though and he resigned himself to at least spending breakfast tucked against the other's side.

He was tense, but when Viktor's arm moved behind him, brushing along the back of his neck he relaxed. He was nudged to get food and he did, plate looking empty compared to the mountain of food the other boys were eating. He wasn't really being forced to meet Krum he realized, he could say no, or he could just not show up. He finally managed to speak up, "Where by the forest?"

Draco was looking at his plate so he missed the smug look of triumph on Krum's face. "You'll find me Draco, don't worry."

Krum's arm stayed in place while they ate and it could have almost been comforting if Draco's gut wasn't telling him that something felt very off. When they were done eating he moved quickly to his feet, shaking off Krum's arm, intent on heading back to his friends with a mumbled "I'll see you at lunch then."

He didn't make it far as Krum rocked to his feet as well, grabbing his arm. He pulled him so he faced Krum, but didn't say anything, his eyes intense. Draco met them for as long as he could, trying to figure out what exactly Krum wanted from him, but finally he broke the stare looking at the ground. Krum made a pleased sound and let his arm go, "I will see you then Dray-Co." His hand moved quickly, cupping Draco's face and letting his thumb trace his lips, making Draco blush. "See you then."

He stumbled away after that, face feeling too hot as he hustled to his own table, afraid to look around to see if anyone had seen. Meeting Blaise and Pansy's eyes didn't help anything, they were still worried but something like anger was there too. He shook his head as Blaise started to talk and Blaise should have shut his mouth like he always did but Draco must be slipping because he still hissed out, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing."

Pansy caught his arm, turning him towards her, and his defensive anger faded a little at the sincere concern on her face, "Draco, you need to listen to us, at least give us that much. This _thing_ with Viktor is not good for you."

And maybe… maybe he was tired of people telling him what was good for him and he gently pulled his arm away from her and spoke with a confidence he didn't feel, "Have a little faith in me, okay?"

She looked pained, "He just… I'm worried you're gonna get attached to him Draco, that he is using you. After the way he tried to force himself-"

It didn't help that he had thought the same thing but he shook his head, "It's not.. it's not like that, we're just friends." Only as he pulled away his eyes caught Krum across the room, holding on to Granger's hand, leaning down to kiss the back of it as she blushed and he saw red.


	6. Ahhhh,  Real Dragons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the consent in this chapter is coerced and under duress and should not be seen as anything other than noncon. I almost never remind people of this in story because I tag all to high hell about it, but i feel its important to say.

Blaise didn't sit with him at class. He hadn't been that nasty with them, but after he had seen Krum with Mione he had been a little… short tempered. So he found himself sitting by himself and the only thing he could do to try to appease himself was glare at Potter across the room. Just because.

It took him longer to realize that those around him were talking about the first task in the tri wizard tournament, and he was chagrined to realize he had almost completely forgotten about it. He leaned over so he could speak with Crabbe and Goyle, "Hey, do we know what the task is?"

Crabbe looked at him blankly and Goyle shrugged, "Not really. Krum and Potter were both seen poking around the woods though, maybe something out there?"

"The woods?"

"Yeah."

He nodded, already losing interest in them. So there was something in the forest, maybe… maybe that was why Krum had wanted him to meet him there. Maybe he wanted to show him what the task was about, that would explain why he wanted to meet at lunch, why he didn't want more privacy and he felt his anger ease. He still didn't know why Krum had been touching that  _ mudblood _ , but he certainly hadn't asked  _ her _ to meet him by the forest.

He fidgeted in his seat, eager now, wondering what Krum was going to show him. Eager to prove that he was more worthy of his attention than some Gryffindor who wasn't even a pureblood.

He didn't need to slip Pansy and Blaise, they gave him anxious looks when he said he had other plans for lunch, but didn't pursue it. Cautiously he headed out to the grounds, glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching him. He still wasn't sure how he was going to find him, but he was sure if he just headed there Krum would be waiting for him.

He turned a corner and stumbled to a stop, he had thought for sure it would be just Krum that he was meeting, and was thrown by the handful of Durmstrang students that were milling around with him, laughing about something. Something in his gut tightened, something that told him to leave before they saw him but his pride won out. He wouldn't run, not when he'd been invited, and he forced himself to step forward.

They didn't see him at first but he resolutely headed towards Krum, chin up. When he spotted him he did smile and said something to the boys around him, and they looked up and laughed. He didn't let that stop him and he approached confidently, moving directly in front of Krum and refusing to be intimidated by his height. He gave a short nod, "Krum."

"Dray-co, you came." He didn't sound surprised and reached out to pull him close, making him stumble.

It was harder to think when he was pressed against Krum, one arm suddenly tight around his waist holding him there. He looked up, "Did you… are you here because of the next task?"

At least he got to see confusion move across the other's face for a moment, "The Dragons?"

His breathing sped up at that, a thrill going through him, and spoke with awe in his voice, "It's Dragons?"

The confusion slid off Krum's face to something darker, "You like Dragons then? Would you like to see them?"

He was already nodding, "That's why you asked me to meet, isn't it?"

"Of course." Draco was already trying to pull away, head to the forest, excited when Krum caught him and pulled him back. "In a minute Dray-co, don't you want to spend some time with me first?"

He hesitated at that, he wanted to see the animals, he had seen one up close once with his father years ago, but he nodded. "I, yes of course." He had forgotten that he was trying to impress Krum and let himself relax against him, "Yes, I came to see you." He glanced at the other boys though and lowered his voice, "I thought that we were going to be alone."

One hand slipped down to his ass, palming it and he leaned down close to answer, "We don't need to be alone to have a little fun."

He rubbed against Krum before he could stop himself, his hand felt good on his ass, but he knew there were other boys around watching. He glanced up, trying to put his foot down. He put as much force as he could in the words, "I don't want to do anything in front of your friends. It's not… appropriate."

A hand pressed against the back of his neck, holding him there as Krum leaned down to press his mouth against his neck, sucking just hard enough to make Draco's eyes slip shut, slipping his hand down to palm Draco through his pants, making him wiggle against him. Krum didn't stop sucking on his neck until there was a hickey, the bruise stark against Draco's pale skin. Draco shivered when he spoke, his breath tickling his neck, "You're gonna learn to do what you're told or we can call it quits now."

He pulled away, it was hard to think straight with him so close but he wouldn't be told what to do. He scowled, "I don't know who you think you're talking to-"

Krum released him fast enough that he stumbled, and when he met his eyes Krum looked completely unconcerned. "Then go Dray-co, it's not like there aren't plenty of others that would happily take your place."

Without another glance he headed back towards his friends and Draco felt shaky, not ready to not be pressed against Krum ever again. He took a few steps towards him and didn't recognize his own voice as he called out, "Wait, please."

Krum didn't stop, didn't even hesitate and Draco tilted forward, awkwardly trotting to catch up with him, and reached out one hand to touch his arm, yanking it back when Krum spun abruptly to face him. He couldn't meet his eyes, didn't know what to say. He didn't want Krum to leave, but he didn't want to tell him it was alright to touch him, to be intimate with him in front of his friends.

They stood there in silence for a long time, long enough that he gave up on Krum taking him to see the dragons or continuing whatever they were doing. But Krum reached out and pulled him close, "I have more experience here Dray-co, why don't you just let me decide what is okay or not."

He glanced anxiously at Krum's friends, "I'm not… I don't want them to see what we do. It's…"

Krum chuckled at that, "Virgins, always the same." He took his wrist and pulled him towards the others, "What do you think I'm gonna do Draco, I'm only touching you a little bit. You need to not be so…" He paused as if he was struggling with the word in English and frowned, "Not so uptight. Okay?"

He nodded and looked away shyly, "When can… when can I see you alone?"

He was rewarded with a real grin, "So eager." Krum gave the other boys a look that Draco couldn't read and then he found himself being dragged into the woods. "Come on Draco, let me show you the dragons."

Though he wasn't looking at him he smiled, glad that he had gotten through to him, and he tried to keep track of where they were going. Maybe he could bring Blaise back later and show him too. They were moving almost too fast for Draco to keep up, Krum's long stride moving him through the forest as a fast clip.

They spilled into a small clearing, and suddenly over the hedges Draco could see the dragons. He smothered a gasp at how close they were, even though he could see that they were tethered and when Krum pulled him back against his body he let him, staring at the beasts. There were four of them, of course, and he stepped forward wanting to see more but Krum pulled him back.

He spoke against his ear, "That's far enough. They are dangerous."

"Yes." He tilted his head up to ask a question but Krum took it as an invitation for a kiss and he found his mouth pressed forcefully open, Krum's tongue rubbing against his own. He reached up to grab at Krum's arm, trying to hold him there as he pressed up on his tiptoes to meet the kiss. He didn't mind as a hand slipped down his pants, in fact he leaned back more to give him access.

It felt good, very good, when there was suddenly a roar from the field in front of them, the Dragon closest to them letting out a roar loud enough to shake the ground and fire flared up over them. Draco pulled away with a shriek, frightened by the proximity to the creatures, but Krum's hand slapped over his mouth. "Shhh, you must be quiet."

He waited a moment before he moved his hand and Draco pulled away, no longer interested in seeing the dragons, not when it sunk in how dangerous they really were, how very close they were to them. "I want to go back."

"We're in the middle of something."

"I want to go back."

Krum's face hardened and he pulled Draco back against him in a rough tug, "You stay put Dray-co, we're in the middle of something."

The hands weren't gentle anymore as they reached for Draco's pants and when he fumbled with the button finally getting them undone so he could shove them down Draco's thighs. He tried to twist in the grip, but was unable to get much leverage, though his pants tangled in his legs enough that the movements made him lose balance and Krum let him tumble to the ground.

"There." Krum was behind him, tugging at his pants until they pulled off his legs. Krum must have been kneeling and he felt his legs pushed apart. He tried to get up but Krum slammed a hand down between his shoulders, pressing him to the ground. "Relax Draco, you asked for this."

"No, no, stop." He pressed his hands into the ground, trying to push himself up but Krum was strong and when his whole body pressed over his back he let out a frightened sound. "No, please."

"I'm not going to hurt you Dray-co, you already know that. Relax and this will feel good." He could hear a shuffling that sounded like Krum slipping out of his own pants. "You wanted this, you came out into the woods knowing what this was."

"I don't want this, Krum, please stop."

He scrambled at the ground but froze when his underwear was pulled down, whimpering as it left him half naked in the woods, the frightening dragons too close for him to forget about. "Please don't hurt me."

"What kind of person do you think I am?" There was humor in his voice and he pressed over Draco to lay a few soft kisses along his neck, and after a few moments Draco tried to relax. He remembered how good it had felt for Krum to touch him, and he didn't know for sure why he was protesting so much. True, he didn't want his first time to be in the woods like this, but Krum had been right about making him feel good.

He stopped struggling, and held still, focusing on the hands that were running down his stomach, fingers that were trailing over his cock, making it twitch and grow hard despite his fear. Krum made a sound of approval, "Yes Dray-co, that's a good boy. I'll make you feel good."

The hands were insistent against his thighs, pressing them further apart and he shuffled, complying, even though it felt uncomfortable, his knees digging into the ground. He wasn't really happy, and he wanted to tell him to stop but he didn't want Krum to leave. Didn't want this to be over and he knew if he told him to stop that he wouldn't try again.

His thoughts were broken up as suddenly there was a thick finger pressing against his ass, and it bothered him that Krum seemed to have lube. Had he planned on meeting Draco out here and having sex, for them to have a quickie in the woods?

"Krum, I'm not sure I-" His words broke off into a pained sound as suddenly there were two fingers pressing inside him and it was too much, it hurt and he tried to pull away. "That hurts!"

"Because you aren't relaxing. Relax and it will feel good Dray-co." The hand on his hip was rough, painful, and he felt tears starting to press against his eyes.

"This doesn't feel good."

The fingers were gone and he started to relax but then something bigger was pressing at him, and he screamed as Krum's dick was pushing its way in, not at all prepared for something so big, though he was quickly muffled by one of Krum's hands covering his mouth, silencing him.

It hurt and he couldn't stop the tears now, not even as Krum nuzzled against his neck, "Relax Dray-co, this will feel good if you relax." When his body stayed tense Krum scoffed, "I thought you were a man Dray-co, if you're just a little boy that can't handle it…"

Despite the pain he bristled at the insinuation and snarled out, "I am a man." Krum chuckled, but he wasn't moving, holding still while Draco adjusted to the length in him, while he tried to spread his legs more to ease the burn.

Krum's voice was soft at that, approving, "That's a good boy Draco, that's all I'm asking. Be what I need."

He really did try to, because Krum's voice was soothing and he  _ did _ want to please him, but when Krum started to move it didn't feel good. Not at all. He pressed his eyes closed hard, trying to stop the tears and grit his teeth while Krum moved. Krum's hand slid down his stomach after a while, trailing down his dick, but drifted away with an annoyed sound when it became obvious that Draco wasn't hard. It hurt too much, and Krum's hand felt good but every time he thrust in the pain was all he could center on.

He turned his head trying to see Krum, but could just barely glance at him, and he was embarrassed that he wasn't hard, that he had annoyed the other boy, "I'm… I'm sorry."

"It's okay Dray-co, you're so tiny, it was bound to hurt the first time. Next time will be better."

The words were comforting in a way, that Krum wasn't mad at him that he couldn't do this right, that… that there would be a next time. He nodded though he wasn't sure Krum could tell, "I'll be better next time."

At that submissive eager tone Krum grabbed onto his hips, a few ragged thrusts that made Draco bury his face in his own arm to keep quiet, and the other boy grunted as he came, thrusting a few more times before abruptly pulling out, making Draco whimper at the sharp pain.

"You're bleeding, I'm going to do a spell." It was startling as the spell hit him, and he still hurt but there wasn't the sharp burning pain anymore, it was more of an ache. The smarter part of his brain, the one that wasn't dazed by the pain and what was quickly becoming an infatuation with Krum, wondered why Krum knew that spell, and why he knew it so well.

It took a moment to realize that Krum was trying to help him to his feet and he moved shakily, letting Krum pull his pants up for him, helping him to buckle them, and he could only stare up at him with big eyes as it sunk in that he had just lost his virginity, that he had let himself be taken on his hands and knees on the forest floor like an animal. He stared at Krum and willed him to say  something , _anything_ , that would let him know this meant something to the other boy. "Krum?"

Krum raised his hand to touch Draco's face, "Are you alright?"

Draco nodded, though he could feel tears pressing for some reason, maybe it had to do with Krum's derisive tone. He stared at him for a long time and then looked down and mumbled out, "I saw you… I saw you with Granger…"

Krum laughed abruptly at that, "Oh Draco, you were jealous?" His voice softened, somewhat warmer. "Were you jealous of me touching her?"

Just remembering the way Krum held her hand, kissed it, he could feel his heart rate speed up and he couldn't keep the anger off his face. "She's just… she's just a mudblood."

Fingers ran though his hair casually, affectionately, "Appearances Draco, you understand that, yes? I'm sure your father has told you who is appropriate to be seen with and who is not?"

"He thought I should be friends with you." Krum went completely still for a moment before his body shook and Draco realized he was laughing at him and he snapped out, "What?"

He waved his hand at Draco's disheveled appearance, "Not what he had in mind, I'm sure."

He hadn't thought about that and blushed, "He'll be.. he'll be pleased that we are friends." He forcefully tried to drop the subject, he didn't want to talk about his father. Instead he asked the question on the tip of his tongue, "So you aren't… it's just for appearances? You aren't… do you like her?"

"I like you Dray-co."

He smiled at that, oblivious that Krum hadn't answered the question and let Krum pull him back towards the others, not caring that he was sure they knew what Krum had been up to with him. He wouldn't let himself be embarrassed about Krum choosing him. His hand slid up to his neck, hand covering where he was sure there was a hickey. When he got back he would talk to Blaise and Pansy, since he had proof now that Krum really did like him.

They reached the clearing and Krum reached out to touch his arm before nodding towards the castle, "It was good seeing you Draco. See you again soon." It was obviously a dismissal, a rather abrupt one, but Draco knew he had to get back to classes anyways… in fact he was probably already late so he haltingly nodded, heading towards the castle. He turned, planning on saying good bye to Krum, but the other boy was already laughing with his friends, not paying him any attention. His shoulders stiffened a little at that but he turned without a word, pushing down his doubt. Everything felt… this time his hand slid over the hickey self-consciously, maybe… maybe he wouldn't tell Blaise and Pansy. He didn't want to give them the wrong idea.


	7. Hey, it's Harry Potter!

Draco slipped into class sheepishly, not meeting the professor's eyes as he mumbled an apology. He slid into his seat next to Blaise, his hand briefly coming up to his neck where the mark was, even though he had already hid it with a glamour.

As soon as the professor went back to teaching Blaise leaned over, "Where the hell were you?"

He would be offended at the tone if there wasn't so much worry in it. He kept his eyes forward, trying not to give anything away. He had been so sure that he could rub it in Blaise's face that Krum did want a relationship with him, but something in his gut just didn't think he should. He shook his head a little and gave him a partial truth, "The first task is dragons. Krum took me to see them."

Blaise's lips pressed together, suspicious. His eyes went to where Draco was touching his neck and Draco quickly dropped his hand, praying his glamour would hold. "That's it? He just showed you the dragons?"

"Yea." He gave Blaise a scornful look, "I told you him and I were friends." He realized something, "You're not going to ask about the Dragons?"

Blaise shrugged indifferently, eyes on the front of the room, "I'd already heard."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You've been distracted, disappearing to go off who knows where. Must have slipped my mind."

He had no doubt that was a deliberate jab at him, though he wondered why Blaise wouldn't have wanted him to go searching for Dragons but he shook it off, it didn't matter. He forced his attention back to class, though he shifted uncomfortably on his chair. He saw Blaise watching him and forced himself to sit still, though Krum's spell had taken away most of the pain he was still sore.

Things were still strained between them, Blaise sat with him in class and talked to him but there was something wary in his voice, tense, and all it did was make Draco want to put more distance between them. He'd spent enough of his life feeling like someone was disappointed in him, he didn't need it from his friend too.

By dinner he had nearly forgotten his unease about Krum, he did know that he liked the attention and even though there was some awkwardness, he wanted the good parts, wanted to just get away from Blaise and his disapproval.

He headed towards the Durmstrang table, only to come up short when he realized there was someone tucked against Krum's side already. His arm around her shoulders, in a gentle way that it never landed around Draco's. She turned her head a bit to Krum, smiling at him and Krum returned it and all Draco could do was stare.

He was frozen in the spot until Krum glanced up and scowled at him, giving him a quick shake of his head. After a moment he realized how obvious he looked and spun on his heel to head back to the Slytherin table only to run straight into someone.

"Hey!" An arm reached out to grab his shirt and keep him from falling back on his ass, and it only took a moment for his brain to register it was Harry Potter. He nearly snarled out, "Get your hands off of me!"

Harry did just that, chuckling, "Sorry Malfoy, next time I'll be more than happy to let you fall." Green eyes flicked over to where Draco had been heading and Harry raised an eyebrow, "Not sitting with your friends in Durmstrang tonight Malfoy?"

He moved around him huffily and answered back over his shoulder, "Just leave me alone Potter."

A chuckle came from Harry and he dryly answered, "Does it have something to do with being displaced by Hermione?"

His shoulders tensed, Potter couldn't possibly know what him and Krum had been doing and he forced himself to relax as he didn't answer, heading back towards his own table. He didn't get what Potter was after, but contented himself that he was only trying to rattle him. He didn't know anything.

Blaise was another story, and he found he couldn't meet his eyes as he sunk into his seat next to him. Blaise let it go for a few minutes but when it became obvious that Draco wasn't going to say anything he offered, "Change of plans?"

He poked at his food, "I already saw Krum twice today, maybe I just want to spend time here."

"Of course." He chuckled, "By the way… your glamour wore off."

His hand flew to his neck, face shocked. "I don't get… how did it get removed?" He hadn't done a counter spell, someone would have had to touch him to even try it and nobody had been near him. With clarity his eyes flew over to the Gryffindor table to find Potter watching him, eyes laughing as he touched his own neck and winked at him.

"Oi! I hate him!"

"Just took you to see the dragons did he?" The tone was too self-satisfied and Draco couldn't help his knee jerk reaction.

"You aren't my father!" He dropped his fork and glared at Blaise who at least had the decency to look scolded. A few people looked at him and he lowered his voice, no less forceful though, "I'm not a child that needs your permission Blaise, this is none of your business."

He had started to look sympathetic but at that it was gone, replaced by a hot anger, "Are you joking? None of my business? Don't you remember me  _ saving _ you from him in the library, of keeping him from manhandling you in the hall?"

He tugged at his sleeve, not sure what to say to that. "I think… it was all just a misunderstanding."

"The fear on your face was not…" Blaise trailed off and shook his head, coming to a decision. "You're right, it's… none of my business."

He wasn't sure he could trust that but Blaise looked fairly resigned and he didn't know why that made him anxious. He nodded and tried to put real feeling into the words, "Thank you."

He shook his head again, harder, as he placed down his fork and rocked to his feet. "We'll see if you still thank me Draco, we'll see."

On the way to class he could sense someone following him, and he hoped it was Krum but the steps were too light. When Potter finally caught up, falling into step next to him he rolled his eyes, his only acknowledgement.

"So I saw you watching Mione and Krum."

"Leave me alone Potter."

"You looked jealous." Draco didn't know why Potter was even talking to him and he picked up his speed, hoping to dissuade him. He wasn't in the mood to argue, to fight, not when he was sore and tired. When he didn't answer Potter continued as if he had, "The question is, jealous of Krum or jealous of Mione?"

He hadn't planned to give him anything but couldn't resist, looking up to snap, "Like I would want to be with that mudblood!"

To his surprise Harry ignored the word and gave a chuckle, "So it's Krum that you are pining after then, is it? Ron was right about you."

"Krum and I are just friends!"

Harry reached out to grab his arm and swung him around to face him, "I saw you going into the woods with him yesterday, you planning something about the tournament?"

His answer was slow as he shook himself out of the idea that Potter might have seen him, "Did you… how much did you see?"

Harry's eyes glanced up to the hickey and back to Draco's face and there was a strange look, "Enough to know I didn't want to see more." He stepped closer, face inches from Draco's, "Kind of crappy, you sleeping with someone's boyfriend."

"I'm not…" His eyes went wide and he couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice, "He's… he's actually  _ dating _ her?"

"Of course." He was watching Draco carefully and his voice came out softer, "They are always together, you had to have known that."

He felt like he had been punched, and his face must have shown it because Harry suddenly looked unsure, hostility easing off. He quickly rubbed at his eyes, willing himself not to cry in front of the other boy. Harry seemed to be waiting for something and all he could do was shake his head, meaning to insult him but all that came out was, "I didn't know that. Krum said…" Abruptly he straightened and his voice came out thick with holding back tears, "It doesn't matter, Krum and I are just… just friends."

Harry shrugged at that, leaning against the wall, and looked like he was thinking. "Of course, I always cry when my friends date someone too."

"I'm not crying!" They reached the classroom and Draco gave Harry the best glare he could and headed in, struggling to compose himself.

Harry didn't let it go and reached out to touch his arm, "Malfoy-"

"Don't touch me!"

His hand jerked away at the tone and the anger was back as he headed off to the other Gryffindors, leaving Malfoy there grinding his teeth to help control his temper. When he felt like he could move without losing it he headed towards his spot, noticing a little late that both Blaise and Pansy were missing. He sat where he normally sat, frowning at the empty spot next to him.

Blaise never showed up to class which left Draco heading back to the dorms by himself, wondering if he had missed something. He was heading back at a fast clip when he passed a hallway, realizing there was some kind of commotion and unable to resist his curiosity he headed towards it.

"Dray-co!" He couldn't help the cringe as Krum saw him and headed towards him and uncaring of how it looked he took a few steps back, trying to keep him from reaching him. Krum paused, frowning, "I was looking for you Dray-co."

He shook his head and started to turn, he wouldn't do this, a glance around told him that there were more than just Durmstrang students, which made him feel better, but he still wasn't sure what the other would do. "I'm busy."

Krum's stride was longer than Draco's and he caught up in a few steps, grabbing his arm hard enough to bruise, stopping him dead in his tracks, "Too busy for me?"

"Just… just too busy."

"Off to visit your  _ friend _ in the medical room?"

"No I'm…" The words sunk in and he frowned, "Visit who?"

Krum smirked at that, "You don't know. Your friend. Zaaa-bini."

Confusion made him ease his stance, letting Krum pull him closer. "Blaise is hurt?"

There was a chuckle, "He told me that I wasn't allowed to see you. I told him what I thought of that. Nothing serious, I'm sure he'll be fine in a few days."

"You… you  _ hurt _ him?" He tugged at his arm, "How could you? I need to… I need to go see him."

"He's fine." He pulled him close until he was up against his body, "Do you think I should stay away from you Dray-co?"

He wasn't sure what he was going to say but was saved as he was shoved backwards, stumbling, as Krum turned quickly and moved away. He wasn't sure what had happened for a moment until he saw Krum wrap an arm around Hermione's shoulder, pulling her away from the crowd. She was smiling up at him, looking so relaxed that Draco was sure in that moment that Krum didn't treat her the way he was being treated.

For a brief moment he thought about confronting him, telling Granger that Krum had sex with him… but for some reason he was ashamed to admit it. He shook out of it though as it occurred to him that Blaise was injured because of him. He quickly headed towards Pomphreys at a fast clip.

He edged into the room, eyes landing on Blaise and Pansy and he realized why they hadn't been in class. He wasn't sure what his reception would be, not when it was his fault Blaise was hurt but he knew he should at least go see him. The thought of apologizing crossed his mind but he dismissed it.

"Blaise?"

Pansy turned to look at him, and she had obviously been crying. "Draco, you're alright?"

He tilted his head, "Yes… why wouldn't I be?" He finally got up the nerve to meet Blaise's eyes and he wouldn't admit how relieved he was when there was no anger. "Blaise, what… what happened?"

When he turned a bit and now Draco could see that the side of Blaise's face was bruised and that his arm was in a sling. "After I ran into Krum, I figured he would go see you."

He shook his head and asked again, "What happened?"

Blaise gave him a sheepish grin, "I guess I should have minded my own business."

Pansy's voice was sharp, "Blaise…" He glanced to her and then away and it was Pansy that looked up to Draco, eyes serious. "Do you see now Draco? He's dangerous."

He nodded automatically even though he wasn't sure he believed it, not when he could still feel Krum's hands on him, still wanted it. He frowned, "I'm… I'm sorry that you got hurt." It slipped through his lips despite his reluctance to say so and he turned to go, feeling like he didn't deserve to be there. Not when Blaise was hurt to protect him and he couldn't promise he wouldn't go to Krum again. They didn't stop him.


	8. He's In Too Deep

Part of Draco wanted to go and confront Krum about what he did to Blaise, but a bigger part of him wasn't entirely sure what would happen if he was alone with the other boy. He wanted to keep his promise to Blaise, wanted to move on, but already he missed him. Well, he missed  _ something _ , it was hard to put his finger on exactly what.

By the next day Blaise was still out and Draco found himself sitting alone at the Slytherin table. He tried to shoot a discreet glance at Krum, startled when he caught him looking, and Krum nodded at the empty seat next to him. He looked away quickly, pretending like he hadn't noticed.

His body felt too tense while he filled a plate, even though he didn't feel like eating, he wanted to keep up appearances. He didn't want Krum to think that he had any kind of effect on him. He wished he wasn't sitting alone, it made him feel vulnerable, so he was relieved when someone slid into the seat next to him.

He couldn't help but smile as he turned, only to have it slide off his face as he realized it was Harry. He couldn't muster up the energy to get angry and only poked at his food. "What do you want?"

"Hermione isn't sitting with Krum, isn't that your opening?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." As an afterthought he glared, "Go away."

He ignored him and got his own food, "I'm the one that got between Krum and Blaise, did you know that?"

He didn't but he shrugged, "It doesn't matter." He glanced at Harry and for a moment caught the worry on his face but the other boy hid it quickly.

"He tried to sleep with one of the Gryffindor boys today, pulled him into a hallway and asked him to go out to the woods with him."

At that he couldn't help look up at Krum to see what he was doing, surprised to find him watching Harry. His stomach twisted oddly and there was a tremor in his voice, "You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Why are you-"

"He isn't sleeping with Hermione – he told her if you care for someone you don't rush it."

It was like a knife twisting in his stomach as the implication sunk in and he looked to Krum again, knowing his face showed hurt. He pushed it down though and gave Harry the blankest look he could, "That's not… not true." He shook his head, "It doesn't matter anyways. I'm not doing anything with him."

"If you say so. I know what I saw."

"Why do you even care?"

"He's dating one of my best friends and he is cheating on her." There was a long pause and his voice came out amused, "Did you think it's because I care about what happens to you?"

"No." He had though, had misinterpreted it as the Golden Boy trying to save him and he was flustered. "Of course not. I don't need any saving."

Harry raised his eyebrows at that but dug into his food, "Okay. How about you just stay away from him though."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm saying you should stay away from Hermione's boyfriend."

He was at a complete loss as to what to say to that and instead looked to Krum, giving him what he was sure was a lost look and was startled when it made Krum rise to his feet and head towards them. He didn't know what to do, but watched Harry casually push his food forward and stand up to face him.

"Viktor." Harry gave him a grin that made him look infuriated, "See you tomorrow at the first task."

Harry shoved past him despite that he was smaller and Draco watched him go, abruptly turning his gaze to Viktor, not sure why he was suddenly afraid. When he met his eyes he looked away, "Krum."

"Dray-co, you're too busy for me but you have time for him?"

"No, I didn't…" He rolled his shoulders as Krum crowded into his space. "He was just… just threatening me."

Krum crossed his arms, "You don't need to be afraid of him. I can protect you." He glanced around and Draco noticed he lingered on the Gryffindor table and finally looked back, "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"I'm…" He struggled for a moment but it didn't matter because Krum grabbed his arm and yanked him out of his seat, nearly dragging him out of the Great Hall. He threw a few more glances towards the Gryffindor table and with a jolt he realized he must have been making sure that Hermione wasn't there.

"Stop." He tugged his arm, "Please, stop."

"I won't be ignored Dray-co."

He looked around for help but there was none and they were through the door before he could say anything else. The fear he had felt before spiked, but that was ridiculous and he tried to calm himself, "I just… can we … where are we going?"

"For a walk Dray-co, pay attention."

They were moving a clip fast enough to make Draco have to jog to keep up, and they appeared to be heading towards the temporary dorms for the Durmstrang boys. He didn't like that, at least when they were in common areas they weren't alone, the thought of what would happen in Krum's room with no one to step in made him nervous and his voice shook. "Krum, please…"

Something in the tone made him slow and he did stop, turning to press Draco against the wall so he could take a good look at him. He had a stern look but it slowly mellowed out until he looked friendly and the sharp tone was gone. "Dray-co, what's wrong?" His hand came up to trail across his cheek and he smiled, "Don't you like me?"

He was nodding before he really realized it and he tentatively reached up one hand to touch Krum's arm. "Yes, I just…" He shifted uneasily, "I've heard that you… and with the mudblood…"

"Appearances Draco, we talked about that, remember?" His tone was scolding and Draco flushed, looking away.

"I know… I'm sorry." Viktor was shaking his head though, looking disappointed, and Draco scrambled to make it better. "It's just hard to see you with her. I'm…" At that some interest appeared on Krum's face and instantly Draco wanted more of it so he leaned forward against his body and lowered his voice, "I'm jealous."

"You shouldn't be jealous Dray-co." He backed him further down the hallway and pressed into his space. "You know that I want you, why don't you let me show you?"

His breathing sped up, as one large hand slid over his shoulder and down his chest, making him tremble. "Here?"

Krum tilted his head, "Would you rather go back to my room?"

"Yes." With Krum touching him softly it was easy to agree, to seem like it was a good idea. Krum wasn't moving though, except for his hand reaching the top of Draco's pants, sliding a finger underneath the edge and after a moment Draco mumbled out, "Please?"

He was vaguely aware of how desperate he sounded, and wondered how in such a short period of time Krum had changed his mind but it didn't matter because his head was tilted back and he was being kissed. His head bumped back against the wall with the force and he opened his mouth quickly, moaning as Krum's tongue dominated his.

When he pulled back he tried to follow but instead Krum started moving, tugging him along. He followed easily and they were almost to the entrance when someone sidled up to the other side of Draco, making him startle and press against Krum. Krum’s grin widened as he greeted him, "Alek."

He didn't offer to introduce Draco and the other boy followed them closely. Draco tried to look at him, to say something, but Krum made an annoyed sound and yanked him to face forward. They passed other boys in the common room and Krum's grip got painfully tight until they passed and before he knew it they were at a door, which Krum pushed open without any hesitation.

"Here we are."

As soon as the door closed Krum wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him tight against him, claiming his mouth hard enough that he nearly forgot about the other person in the room. At least until someone was suddenly pressed against his back, pressing him in tighter against Krum.

He protested against Krum's mouth but he wasn't released, and started to struggle when hands slid across his stomach and he knew they weren't Krum's. He tried wiggling but was only held tighter and finally in desperation he bit down on Krum's tongue, startled by how quickly he was released.

He didn't go far though, as soon as Krum let him go the other boy moved, grabbing both of Draco's wrists and crossing them over his own chest from behind, leaving him held tightly against the other boy.

He was panting heavily, scared, and watched Krum lower his hand from his mouth and look at it, his heart racing when he saw blood. He looked infuriated as he stepped forward, reaching him in two quick steps. "What the hell Dray-co!" Without hesitation he struck him, Draco crying out when the slap caught him across the face hard enough to snap his head to the side.

"Hey!" It was a pathetic whine, but honestly he was so surprised that he didn't know what to say. His cheek stung and he couldn't even raise a hand to it, still pinned against the other boy. He flinched when Krum moved forward again and whimpered out, "Please let me go."

"No." There were no appeasing words, no attempt to make it up to him and Krum grabbed his hair hard. "Enough of playing hard to get… of playing these games Dray-co… nobody likes a tease."

He was kissing him again and Draco was too afraid to tell him to stop, even when Krum reached for his pants. When he finally did pull back enough to talk he managed to gasp out, "Wait… please…" The other boy's grip on his wrists was becoming painful and he squeaked out, "Who is this? Why is he here?"

"I'm proud of you Draco, you're so pretty… yes?" He held his chin to tilt his head up and meet his eyes, "Why wouldn't I want to share you?"

" _ Share me?" _

It was like everything came to a stop as Draco suddenly really understood what Krum was saying and he felt tears pressing against his eyes. "This isn't what I want."

"Maybe I should go?" Alek sounded hesitant but Krum only threw him a dirty look.

"No, it's fine." He turned cold eyes on Draco, "You're embarrassing me."

His mouth opened and closed a few times, too shocked to even say anything for several moments. It seemed surreal and he finally centered on one part, "I'm embarrassing you?"

"I thought you were a man, not a scared little boy."

He had tried that before, but Draco was starting to catch on and ignored the taunt. "I don't want to be with him. I didn't… I don't want that."

"But you want me, don't you Dray-co?"

He couldn't lie, "Yes."

The hands on him softened, Krum meeting his eyes with an earnest look, "Then relax, you'll like this."

"No."

"Dray-co, relax." He trailed a hand down Draco's chest, "We aren't going to hurt you, this is going to feel good."

"Krum… please." He could clearly see that Krum wasn't swayed by his begging, so he struggled to look up to the other boy, his voice small, "Please."

Alek watched him for a moment and tilted his glance up to Krum, "You sure that he wants to do this?"

"I told you he would protest, you didn't have a problem."

"You said protest, not refuse."

There was a tense moment and when Krum didn't respond the other boy let Draco go and he scrambled towards the door. Krum grabbed his wrist as he tried to run by and yanked him back. "Drayco-" He fought hard against the grip and Krum let him go so suddenly he fell backwards, skidding across the floor. "Fine, I will find someone else." Draco stared at him until Krum snapped, "So go, we're done."

"Done?" He didn't move, his stomach twisting painfully.

"Done. I thought we had something Drayco, but I guess not." He grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to his feet, carelessly shoving him towards the door.

He took a few steps towards the door, conflicted as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. It was an out and he should take it but he wasn't sure why he was hesitating. "We have something…" He glanced between them, and when his voice came out it was weak, small, "What… what did you want me to do?"

The look on Krum's face scared him, he wasn't so far gone that he didn't recognize the triumph. It had been on his own enough when he had managed to get his way. It should have been enough to send him running but he stayed where he was, something keeping his feet rooted to the spot.

Krum shook his head though, "Go, I've had enough games Dray-co."

"I just…" He held his arm tightly with one hand and darted glances towards the other boy, "You want someone else?"

"I want someone that will listen. Go." He pushed Draco towards the door until he started to drag his feet, forcing him to stop. "Yes?"

"I don't want to go." He cringed at the words, not sure he believed them but they spilled out before he could stop.

"You'll listen?"

He was nodding, moving into Krum's space, "Yes."

"Good." He was suddenly spun so he was facing the other boy and Krum pulled him back against his body until Draco could feel him hard against him and he made a nervous sound as he faced the other boy. There must have been some kind of signal from Krum because the other boy was in his space, grabbing his hair and kissing him. He didn't kiss like Krum and it made Draco press backwards, feeling violated.

It didn't last long though, Krum deftly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, abrupt given what was going on. He wasn't hard, he wasn't even really turned on given the stress and his uncertainty but Krum's hand slid over him and when he closed his eyes he could almost pretend there was no one else there. Almost.

It was Krum's voice in his ear though, "That's my boy." That was enough to make Draco feel warm a little, relax back against Krum. "You want me to be happy don't you?"

"Yes." Things were falling into place now, the touch was familiar and his breathing sped up as Krum touched him. He kept his eyes squeezed shut though, especially when he felt a warm body in front of him, when he was pressed between them and it was harder to deny that one of them wasn't Krum. He tilted his head back until he found Krum's lips and sighed against them, "Viktor."

"I'm right here Drayco." He fisted his hair and held him still, but the next words were directed to the other boy, "Do you want to fuck him or use his mouth?"

The words were like cold water being dumped over his head, but before he could do anything Krum's door flung open, startling them. The boy's eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline before a bark of laughter made its way out. "You weren't kidding."

Draco scrambled to try to right himself, to cover himself, but the way the other two boys held him made it impossible and he couldn't help the whimper that escaped, feeling helpless and vulnerable. Viktor did shift his weight though, blocking him from view. "What?" He was obviously angry and the amusement slid off the other boy's face quickly. "Karkaroff needs to see you." He looked apologetic, "Immediately."

Krum's mouth twisted into a grimace and he looked down at Draco, regret clear on his face. "Drayco, I need to go. You will come back later tonight, yes?"

He finally was let go long enough that he could fix his clothes and he didn't know if Krum was telling him or asking him but he nodded, relieved that he was going to get to leave. He knew he shouldn't feel like that, Krum liked him and he had feelings for him, but all he wanted was to get out.

"Yes?" The word was sharper and he realized Krum didn't like that he hadn't verbally answered.

He swallowed hard, gaze shifting between them before he looked down, "Yes."

Once he had his confirmation his attention turned completely from Draco, leaving him to let himself out. He did so without looking back, feeling queasy and not quite understanding what was going on. What he was doing. He made it down two hallways before there was the telltale sign of tears, even though he struggled to stop them.

He headed straight for his dorm, bypassing his friends and heading straight for the showers. He wanted to wash away the tears and he felt… dirty. Krum wasn't worth this, and he shuddered to think what he almost did, what he had almost let him do. He would not go back later that night, Krum had caught him off guard, surprised him, and he was ashamed at how he handled it. 

Blaise and Pansy were right, Krum was dangerous, he really understood that now and he would stay away. He very carefully ignored the voice that reminded him how angry Krum would be if he didn't show up. Maybe… maybe he would just go to let him know they were done. He must have been giving off the wrong signals, must have made the other boy think that was what he wanted. He uneasily shifted his weight, maybe if he explained to Krum that he wasn't into that, that he didn't want to be with anyone else, he would understand. In fact, he was sure he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning, any relief may be premature.


	9. Welp

Three times on the way to the Durmstrang dorms Draco changed his mind and turned around, only to head back. He was aware that he was getting odd looks but he couldn't be bothered to care, too much already on his mind. His hand hovered over the entrance, and between worrying about if Krum would insist on the other by being there, if he was really interested in the other, somehow… somehow Harry Potter was forefront in his mind too.

The other had been watching him at dinner, he knew. When he looked one way he caught Krum's eyes on him, making him flush, the other way intense green eyes made him shift, uncomfortable. Somehow he felt like Potter knew what he had almost done, and he hadn't been able to bring himself to meet his eyes.

Lost in thought he leaned forward and placed one hand on the portrait to the Durmstrang dorms, leaning his weight on it. He didn't want to believe what Harry had said, but being stupidly honest had always been one of Potter's shortcomings and he didn't know what to make of it. If he asked Krum he was sure the other boy would be angry, and he didn't want that… his ruminations were broken into when the portrait opened and tumbled forwards, landing in an undignified heap on the floor.

That was not the entrance he wanted to make and he climbed to his feet among laughter, glancing around. He didn't see Krum, which was just awkward, but he did see Alek. His eyes landed on him and he watched the other boy's lip curl up into a smile, and he realized what it must look like to him. Alek approached him like it was something normal, and he couldn't help shrink back a little.

It didn't dissuade him and Alek reached him, sizing him up with a look before grabbing his elbow and pulling him towards the rooms. He wanted to say something, to protest, to try to explain but it felt surreal and all he could do was be tugged along. They stopped in front of a door, and it could be Krum's, Draco hadn't exactly been paying attention the last time.

When the door opened it took Draco a moment, Krum looked so different. Stressed out, rumpled like he had just gotten out of bed, a soft countenance to the rough exterior he usually saw. He felt his own face soften in response, leaning into Krum's space but it was short lived. As soon as Krum saw who was there he threw an agitated glance at Alek but was smiling by the time he looked at Draco. "You came back."

"I just want to…" He was nudged forward by Alek and moved a little, frowning, "I just want to talk. To explain what happened."

"Inside Drayco, come inside and we can talk."

It seemed like a bad idea, but something had changed when Draco saw him this way, he was almost … approachable, safe. So he moved forward with only a little trepidation and ignored Alek crowding against his back, pushing him into the room. He couldn't help look up, and give Viktor a smile, "Were you sleeping?"

Viktor raised an eyebrow at him, like he saw something that he hadn't before. "It has been a long day Drayco, stressful."

It was an opening even if Draco didn't see it, and he fell for it, automatically taking a few steps forward and reaching out to touch Krum's chest. "Can I… you have the first task tomorrow, you should be relaxing."

He tilted his head like he was considering it, "Well… you'll help me relax, won't you Drayco?" He reached up and stroked his face, "You want me to be safe, yes?"

Nodding he let Viktor pull him further into the room, taking a quick glance at Alek following him and pushing the door shut. He started moving forward but a quick shake of Viktor's head and Alek stopped, moving back to lean against the door, but didn’t leave.

Draco realized what he was doing and straightened his back, trying to remember why he was there. "No, I just…" He trailed off as Krum leaned down to claim his lips, silencing his complaint with a talented tongue and Draco simply gave in. He leaned into Krum, pressing up on his tiptoes to push them more firmly together, sighing when a large arm wrapped itself around his waist to hold him there.

At any moment he expected Alek to come forward and he would protest but there was just Krum. A knee eased between his thighs and he shifted his weight to give Krum more room, whimpering when Krum pulled back from the kiss. He tried to move forward, desperately trying to kiss him again. A hand on his shoulder pressed him down off the balls of his feet, holding him there. "Eager."

Krum reached out and Draco expected to be handled roughly, and couldn't manage to suppress a cringe, but he only took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. Krum reached for his shirt tugging at it and Draco raised his arms, feeling a bit childish at letting Krum undress him. It didn't last as Krum followed suit, and Draco's breathing sped up a bit at the expanse of skin in front of him.

He reached out, trailing his fingers across his skin like Krum had done to him earlier, leaning his lower body against Krum, grinding against his leg. This… this was what he had felt the few times Krum had held him gently, made him feel like he was worth something, and all thoughts of protest fled his mind. Blunt fingers yanked at his pants, snapping the button off, skittering noisily across the floor. The sudden show of violence startled him a little, but it also hit somewhere lower, and a moan made its way out of his mouth.

"You like that Drayco?" Another sharp tug brought them closer to the bed and the gentleness was wearing away like the mask it was but a hand slid down his pants and it made him forget that Krum was grabbing his arm hard enough to bruise.

"Yes."

"Show me." He pressed his shoulders down, a clear message, but Draco fought it as he glanced at Alek watching them with a fairly obvious erection.

"Alone. I will… but alone."

"No." The push was harder, insistent but he resisted.

"Krum, please."

Just like that the smile slid off his face and he grabbed Draco's jaw, jerking his head up and his voice was rough, "Enough of this… playing hard to get Drayco. Time to stop being a tease, do what you say."

The fervor in his voice frightened him and he found himself sliding to his knees to appease the anger on Viktor's face, and at that Alek moved forward. Viktor grabbed him by the hair and shoved him so he twisted on his knees and was facing Alek. "Please, Viktor-"

"Just do as you're told."

He was shoved to his hands and knees but he didn't have much time to process it before Alek grabbed him by his hair and tilted his head up, shoving his cock down Draco's throat. He sputtered, gagging, and he saw Krum reach out and give the other a shove. "Not so rough, he's new."

The other did ease back a little and Draco cried out, trying to pull away, stuck between the two boys. Krum held him still though, grasping his hips as he tried to wiggle away and pulling off what was left of his pants. He leaned down over him, "You want this, quit fighting."

He could feel enough against his back to realize that Krum was naked and if he wasn't so distraught over the boy he didn't even know forcing his cock across his tongue he would have been worried about Krum kneeing his legs apart. He screamed when two blunt fingers pushed into him, lubed but still painful. It was muffled around the cock in his mouth though, and he had little hope of someone hearing him.

"Stop that." There was a sharp slap to his ass and Viktor's voice was scolding, "You said yes, now take it."

It was all the warning he had before Krum was pressing into him and he gave up fighting to cry. The first time had been unpleasant, painful, but this was more than that. Krum was sharing him like he was a new toy, and that was almost worse than the pain. Almost.

"Merlin, where do you find them Krum?"

His only answer was a chuckle, and Draco's hips were firmly grabbed, yanking him back hard against Krum, clearly hurting him despite his scolding of Alek for doing the same. "Drayco here, Drayco found me. Came to me all on your own, didn't you Drayco?"

Out of all of it what really struck him was the  _ them _ , and what a terrible time to realize that Potter might have been right. Alek suddenly was coming, making him gag and nearly throw up, but at least he pulled back and Draco let out a sob, trying to scramble away, but Krum was still deep inside him. Krum pulled him into an upward kneel, making him keen in pain as it drove him deeper, and cupped his chin to tilt his head back.

His other hand slid down, seemingly not at all put off by Draco not being hard, as he stroked him, and pressed his lips to Draco's throat. "You're not relaxing."

"Please, please just let me go." Krum's hand stroked through his hair, a mocking imitation of affection.

"It wouldn't hurt if you didn't fight me." He gave up trying to get Draco to enjoy it and instead focused on rocking his hips, heading towards his orgasm. "Maybe next time."

He was shoved down carelessly and it was all he could do to keep his balance and not hit his face into the floor. It didn't last long and he was relieved when Krum finished, grunting out his orgasm and pulling away from Draco so quickly he made him cry out.

It took a moment for Draco to pull himself together and he rocked to his knees, rubbing his arm across his face, sniffling, humiliated. Hurt, in pain. He looked around for his clothes, feeling a little disoriented. Nobody helped him, but nobody stopped him as he pulled his clothes together, shakily pulling them on.

For a moment he was startled as he saw blood running down his legs but he shook it off, pulling on his pants, helplessly whimpering as it hurt to do so. When he finally got to his feet he didn't see Alek and Krum was sprawled back on his bed, still naked and watching Draco.

He tried to say something but it took a few times to manage to get the words out, "Don't… don't touch me again."

Krum rolled his eyes and agilely moved to his feet, crowding Draco, and he reached out to stroke his face. "You'll learn to like it Draco, now go, I need to sleep before tomorrow."

Being casually dismissed was enough to make him angry and he shook his head, "No, no more. We're done."

Krum only gave him a cold smile and there was nothing friendly in it, "We're done when I say Draco, and I'm not done with you."

Everything about it frightened Draco, and at a loss as to what to say he turned and headed out the door, eyes on the ground and head hanging as he passed through the dorms. There may have been laughter from the other Durmstrang boys but he didn't notice, tunnel vision and all he wanted to do was get back to his dorm, his room, somewhere that was  _ his _ .

So intent on where he was going he didn't pay attention and came around a corner, bumping into someone and making them drop their armful of books. His eyes darted up, widening when he realized it was Potter, but almost immediately they fell to the floor. He was in no shape for a fight and he was already shaking his head, "Sorry."

He tried to move around him, banking on Harry being a good guy and willing to let it go, so he didn't expect him to reach out and grab his arm, tugging him around to face him. "Malfoy?"

"I said I'm sorry, okay?"

"Are you alright?"

"What?"

Harry reached out to touch his chin, probably to tilt his head up, but Draco flinched hard and he relented, dropping his hand. "You look… what happened?"

He looked down at himself, and instantly knew why Potter had asked. His pants were torn, button missing and he could see blood soaking through his pants. He could only assume what his face looked like with the rough handling but he eased back, and Potter let him.

"Nothing, I'm…"

He felt Potter move suddenly but didn't know why and Harry's voice made him flinch, "Are you coming from the Durmstrang dorms?"

"No, I-"

"Even after I told you what he's doing? You still want him?"

"I'm not, I didn't…" He didn't know why he was trying to explain himself to Potter, he didn't care what he thought. He knew he wouldn't let it go that easy though so he met his eyes, preparing to say something to defend himself but Harry didn't look mad, he looked worried. "What?"

"You’re scared. What happened?" He hesitated, apparently weighing his options but finally added, "A Gryffindor boy came back looking rough, not this bad, but still. When we tried to find out what happened he told us Krum had wanted him to…with another boy...” Harry shook his head, his own face red, “He refused and Krum let him leave, but he wasn’t nice about it. Are you okay?"

His stomach clenched, the idea that Harry may very well know what happened to him making him feel like he was going to be sick. That someone else had been in the same spot and had refused while Draco  _ caved _ , that made his stomach twist painfully with shame. It took him too long to respond and Harry's face clearly showed that he had his answer. "He's dangerous Draco. You need to stay away from him."

Draco nodded numbly and tried to move past him, "Yeah, I know."

Harry flung out his arm, forcing him to stop, "I don't mean because he's dating Mione Draco, I mean he's  _ dangerous _ ."

It gave him pause, a quick flash of hope that if anyone could free him from Krum, it would be the golden child, Harry freaking Potter himself, but his pride wouldn't let him do it, wouldn't let him ask for help. "I can handle it." He wished his voice hadn't shaken so much, but he stood by his decision.

"If you need help…" He leaned all the way back out of Draco's personal space though, and left it at that as he continued on where he had been heading.

Draco watched him go before limping his way back to his dorm. He knew now, knew that Krum was dangerous and he needed to stay away from him and he would scoff at Potter's offer but something… something told him he was going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, I hate myself. I did warn last chapter.


	10. First Task!

The school was in a frenzy the next morning, anxious for the first task. Draco almost slept in, and when he did finally get up he wasn't happy by what he saw in the mirror. He had thick bags under his eyes, bruises along his jaw, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed. He didn't though, he pulled on his clothes systematically and headed towards breakfast, ignoring that he had a bit of a limp.

He wasn't hungry, not even a little. Everyone was already at the Great Hall besides a few stragglers and he was caught off guard when his arm was grabbed and he was yanked to a side hallway. Immediately he thought it was Krum and couldn't stop the flash of fear, a desperate whimper before he saw who it was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Harry shifted his weight a bit, making sure he wasn't blocking his escape route, something Draco took note of. "I just wanted to see how you are doing, if you're okay?"

He snapped, "I'm fine!" There wasn't much force behind the words though, and whatever he was going to add was forgotten as he realized something. "You were waiting for me?"

Harry shrugged like he was uncomfortable, "You looked rough last night, I just wanted to… ya know, see how you were doing."

They stared at each other for a long time and Draco's body slowly relaxed as he once again eyed the obvious space Potter had given him. "I'm fine." He waited for the normal resentment he felt with the other, but it never came. He glanced away, "I need to get to breakfast."

"I'll tell him to back off Draco. You don't even need to be there." He moved forward, earnest, but awkwardly stalled when it made Draco flinch. "You don't even have to ask Malfoy… just tell me not to if you don't want me to. If tell me right now to leave you alone, I will."

Draco hadn't expected it and it caught him off guard. He leaned back, undecided. After the night before he didn't want to be alone with Krum, didn't want anything to do with him, except there was a sharp pull of something at that thought. He glanced up, encouraged by Potter giving him a patient look. His pride wouldn't let him be saved though and he finally spoke up, "You need to tell him to back off, to … stay away from me because he's dating your friend?"

Harry tilted his head for a moment and Draco wasn't sure he would go along with it but he finally slowly nodded, "Yes, Draco."

"Then… then I guess you do what you think you have to do."

A quick glance up and he saw a fleeting smile on Harry's face and then the other was gone, leaving him to wonder what exactly he had done. He shook his head though, taking a moment to try to calm himself before entering the great hall. It was easier than he thought, he really had no desire to look towards Krum, though when he headed towards the Slytherin table it made him stumble when he saw Blaise.

Immediately guilt settled in his stomach, and that wasn't usually something he felt. He had gone to Krum, gone there after Blaise had gotten himself injured trying to protect him, and when he approached the table he couldn't help but let his eyes slide to the ground.

"Morning Draco."

"Morning Blaise." He cringed a little, he knew that Blaise would find his tone suspicious and made an effort not to sound so guilty, "Feeling better?"

"Yea… they let me out this morning… are you okay?"

He gave a nervous laugh, trying to lower the pitch. "Yea, you're the one that just got back and you're… you're worried about me?"

From the corner of his eyes he watched Blaise lean back but he stubbornly looked down at the table and he could feel the moment he tensed. "Draco, look at me."

"Are you going to be back to the dorms today, or…"

"Look at me."

His voice had dropped low, some mix of anger and worry, and Draco finally looked at him. Blaise's face hardened instantly and he reached out for a moment before he dropped his hand. "You went back to him?"

"No, I… I wanted to tell him that he needed to leave me alone, I just…"

He trailed off when Blaise looked down at the table and found himself uneasily waiting for him to say something… anything. He shifted his weight, "Blaise?"

"I can't do this Draco, I just… I can't." He very purposely picked up his tray and Draco wanted to reach out to him, to make him stay but he was frozen to the spot. Blaise nodded like that meant something. "It's your life."

With that he left, heading towards the other side of the table and setting his tray down, making it quite obvious to anyone watching that he was angry with Draco. He reached up to touch his face self-consciously, and then pushed his food around his plate, his appetite gone.

He didn't notice the two sets of eyes on him, one from the Gryffindor table and one from the Durmstrang. Almost at the same time they turned to look at each other and Krum threw Harry a challenging look, but he only gave him a bored look in return. Krum shrugged and went back to eating and only after he was sure the other boy had lost interest did Harry look back to Draco, frustrated and worried.

* * *

Though the task wouldn't be for a few hours, students were already milling around the stadium that had been set up, trying desperately to get a peek. Draco could see the girl and Krum chatting off to the side and he intentionally looked away, ashamed to admit that it made him jealous. Cedric wasn't far away and looked like he may have been trying to make his way into the conversation.

"Fascinating, yea?"

He let out an embarrassing squeak at the voice over his shoulder and glanced up to see Harry sitting on a branch leaning against the tree. He was smiling, obviously pleased with having startled him. It made him grumpy, "Do you always spend your time just… just stalking other people?"

Harry shrugged at him and glanced back up at the others, "Good to know your opponents and all that. What are you doing watching them?"

He flushed, eyes tilting to look at Krum without his permission, and back to Potter, he wanted to say something cutting and mean but instead he only managed, "Are you ready… for the task?"

"Sure, it's just a little dragon, nothing I can't handle." His mouth quirked like he was making a joke, or found something funny, but Draco didn't know about what.

"You're cocky."

With a put upon sigh Harry swung down from the tree, landing smoothly next to Draco. "Maybe. I'm right too though." Draco should be annoyed but he caught Krum looking at them, and though it was fleeting he caught the jealousy. It made a rush of pleasure go through him, happy to be doing something to hurt the other, and found himself leaning into Harry.

"Oh?"

It was short lived though, as Harry pushed off from the tree away from Draco. He had followed where Draco was looking and shook his head. "Dangerous game you're playing there Malfoy. I won't be part of it."

Harry started to move away and Draco didn't want that, part of him didn't want Viktor to see him get rejected, part of him felt somehow  _ safer _ when Potter was nearby. He reached out to grab at his sleeve, "No, I wasn't…"

He looked down at the hand and Draco let it fall away. "I'm not a pawn you get to play with Malfoy."

There was a moment where it was the morning all over again, Blaise leaving him alone, but whereas he could let him leave, something made him want to keep Harry there. "Don't… Don't go. Please."

They shared a moment until Harry eased his stance and tilted his head towards the castle, "I'm going to the library to study. You can join me."

"What are you studying for?" He knew his tone was hostile, incredulous, but he just couldn't imagine what could possibly be so important that the morning of the task he would want to study.

"Classes Draco. What else?"

"You have… you have a task for the triwizard tournament hours from now and you want to… study. Don't you care about winning?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I don't even want to be in it."

"Then why did you enter your name?"

"I didn't." He didn't wait for any other response and turned around, heading toward the castle and after a moment Draco hurried to catch up with him.

"You really didn't?" That seemed baffling for him, he knew that Harry was a glory hound and it seemed like something he would do, but Harry didn't answer and he finally gave it up, following him into the castle.

"This doesn't mean I like you." Harry only snorted at that, but Draco felt he needed to say it. "It doesn't." He sat next to him and finally felt pressured to open a book, though studying was the last thing on his mind. He tapped his foot, flipped through the pages and finally sighed dramatically.

"Do you always fidget this much?"

He narrowed his eyes at Potter, "Why am I even here. I don't like you."

"You're here because you went and got yourself in over your head." His mouth quirked and he glanced up for a moment, "And you like me a little." They went on in silence for a few moments but then Harry shifted his weight, looking like he wasn't sure about what he was going to say.

"Did you… why did you even do it Draco?" Draco looked up, at a loss for words, and Harry struggled to continue, "Why did you go to him?"

"I don't know." The words were coming out without his consent, Harry was the last person in the world he would want to confide in, but he couldn't seem to stop. He picked at the corner of the book, "I talked to him because I knew it would make my father happy if I was friends with him."

"That went well then." Harry's tone was light, but there was an underlining seriousness in it and he made a point of not looking directly at him. "Did you go to medical, get checked out?"

He slammed the book shut, the sound ringing through the room, inexplicably angry all of a sudden. He knew his voice was barely a snarl, "That's none of your business." As a side note he added, "And nothing happened."

"Okay." Potter glanced at him but then went back to what he was doing. "I was just asking. You… I think you should talk with someone." Draco was so absorbed in pretending to read his book that he didn't see the hopeful look from Harry, "You… you could talk to me if you want."

"There is nothing to talk about." He startled when Harry reached out to place a hand on his arm and his first instinct was to pull away but Potter's fingers curled slightly, circling his arm easily, and he leaned towards him.

"Harry! What are you doing?!"

They pulled apart like they had been shot, both of them flushing a little as Harry scrambled to his feet, "Mione, what-?"

"You were supposed to meet me in the Gryffindor common room to figure out how to handle the dragon." She seemed to realize for the first time who he was with and her eyes narrowed, and the hatred was different than he had ever seen. She had always disliked him, but he realized that she must know that there is something shady going on with him and Krum, how could she not? "What are you doing with  _ him _ ?"

Harry stood up, forcing her to move back and putting himself in between them. "Just doing a little studying, looking for a new perspective."

"We need to go,  _ now." _

She turned on her heel and headed out and Harry sheepishly shrugged before picking up his books. He glanced at her to make sure she was out of hearing range before he leaned down to Draco, "I told him to leave you alone. Stay safe."

It was odd for him to say when he was the one heading off to fight a dragon but he nodded dumbly, and too late managed to get out, "You too."

* * *

The task went… much as Draco would have expected. Krum did well and he couldn't help but admire the way Harry flew on his broom. He was jealous, of course, even though he was a good flier in times like this he could admit he would never be as good as Harry.

It was easy for the stress of the last few days to slip away with the excitement in the air. He tentatively sat next to Blaise on the bleachers, immensely relieved when he didn't move away. In fact it was almost like nothing had happened, there was only one tense moment when Blaise quietly asked him if he would stay away from Krum and just as quietly he had said yes.

There was an after party of sorts, though the Slytherins felt a bit out of place since none of the champions were from their house. The closest was Durmstrang, their house had many affiliations with the school, but none of the Hogwarts houses seemed to want anything to do with them. Not that Durmstrang wanted their attention anyways. Krum was making a spectacle of himself, dancing with a laughing Hermione, and Draco felt the expected jealousy but what he wasn't prepared for was his feelings when his eyes landed on Potter.

He was in the corner, Ron and him close, whispering to each other. He had known that they were… not on good terms, most of the school had noticed that the two who were nearly always inseparable hadn't been speaking, but they must have made up. He had taken a few steps towards them before he stopped himself, not sure what he was doing. Blaise noticed it and raised an eyebrow, following his line of sight, and frowned. "What is that about?"

"Did he really save you from Krum? He said he stepped in."

A glance at Blaise showed that he was flushed, embarrassed, "I was holding my own just fine, he didn't need to jump in."

He let that go, just nodded, and watched Harry talk to Ron. With an effort he unclenched his hands, and eased backwards. "He said he was going to tell Krum to stay away from me."

"Well I can't argue with that, even if I think he is a git."

There was a smile on Harry's face now as he patted Ron on the back and handed him the egg to hold. Draco turned away with disgust, "Let's go, this party sucks."

He stormed off, Blaise following him, and neither of them noticed Krum watching them. He looked down to Hermione and gave her a tired grin, "Mione, it has been a long day, I'm going to head to my dorms." She looked a little put out but he grabbed her hand and pulled it up to place a kiss on the back of her hand.

She blushed predictably and while she was still flustered Krum took his leave. He had… other things he wanted to attend to. He glanced around to see that Potter was still tied up with his housemates and headed the way Malfoy had gone, a smirk on his face. He had been victorious today and he knew just how he wanted to celebrate.

* * *

Draco and Blaise headed towards the Slytherin dorm in something that was close enough to a companionable silence, the long day leaving neither of them with too much energy. Draco hoped that it was the end of it, that they were okay, but something in the tightness of Blaise's shoulders told him that they weren't quite there yet.

Neither of them noticed someone coming up behind them, until there was a spell and Blaise dropped like a ton of bricks. Draco jumped, startled gaze going up from Blaise's still form to the solid block of muscle in front of him. His eyes widened and his breathing sped up and he wouldn't deny that he was afraid.

Krum smiled at him and raised an eyebrow, "Drayco."

"Leave me alone." He didn't realize he had moved until he could feel the wall against his back and his hands were up. "Just leave me alone."

"Leave you alone?" He laughed low in his throat and Draco felt tears well up in his eyes at the sound, frustrated and scared. "Why would I leave you alone Drayco, when we have just started to get to know each other."

"You… I'm not…" He glanced at Blaise hoping he would wake up, "I'm not interested."

The long stride finally put him directly in front of Draco, one arm intimidatingly pressing against the wall, taking away his options. "Enough, I've already told you what I think of you playing hard to get."

"I'm… I'm not playing Viktor." He stood up a little straighter, trying to force his voice to be firm, "I'm not interested."

The hand that wasn't against the wall raised and he trailed his fingers down Draco's cheek. Draco jerked away but instantly Krum's hand moved from the wall to grab his jaw hard enough to bruise and held him still. He expected Krum to touch his face again and couldn't help a surprised cry when instead he was slapped.

Both hands fell away making him stumble, bumping into Krum. His cheek stung and he tried to shrink back against the wall but Krum followed, pressed hard against him. "See Drayco, neither of us is happy this way, so you just behave, you understand?"

"He's pretty thickheaded, believe me, maybe you should just let it go."

Krum spun violently, wand coming up but Harry had his out already. He looked vaguely amused and his eyes never left Krum. Krum set his shoulders, standing to his full height, "This has nothing to do with you."

"Just move along before this gets unpleasant."

"I am not afraid of you."

Harry kept staring at him but the amusement slid away until there was only a stark coldness. "You should be." The look on his face was enough to make Krum uneasy and finally he turned back to Draco, eyes on the red hand print still visible on his cheek. "We are not done Drayco. I will see you soon."

He left like it didn’t matter, blatantly turning his back to Harry just to prove that he didn't care. Draco watched him go before turning towards Harry and felt his anxiety spike again when he finally looked at him. He almost didn’t recognize him. This was not the boy that he fought with, sparred with, traded insults with. There was something different and it scared him. As he watched it flowed away as Harry shook himself out of it and lowered his wand. "You okay?"

He nodded before he remembered Blaise on the ground and his eyes darted to him, realizing he still hadn't moved. Harry followed his attention, "What happened to him?"

"I don't know." He was still pressed against the wall and watched Harry kneel down to check Blaise and couldn't help it as tears pressed against his eyes. He brought his hands up to cover his face.

"Draco, give me a hand." He was trying to get Blaise sitting up and when there was no answer he looked up, "Hey, Draco. You okay?" He let Blaise slump back to the floor, satisfied that he was breathing, and moved towards Draco. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head desperately, just wanting the other to back off. Krum had scared him and he made a small sound when Harry wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled his hand away from his face. His fingers touched the mark on his cheek, "Sure got yourself into it, didn't you?"

And Draco was embarrassed, because Harry was completely right. He didn't look at him but snarled out, "You said you'd tell him to stay away."

They were close enough that Draco could feel him shrug, "I told him to stay away from the boy in our house and he did, I didn't realize he'd be so… intent on you." He took a step back but didn't relinquish his hold so it pulled Draco off the wall. "I'll just ask harder. Come on, we need to get Blaise to the nurse."

He looked down at Blaise and knew he was frowning, "Is he okay?"

"Probably, I doubt Krum would use something that would get him kicked out." Even though he had asked for Draco's help with it he hefted Blaise up on his shoulder without any assistance. "You coming?"

He numbly nodded and followed behind Harry, well and truly at a loss as to how it had gotten to this point. They traveled in silence though Draco struggled for something to say, the silence too uncomfortable even though Harry looked fine. "Why did… why did you come this way? You were celebrating with Ron."

Harry shifted Blaise's weight so he could glance at Draco, "I saw you head this way and Krum followed. I figured I would check it out."

Draco started to nod but something struck him with that, "You were watching me?"

"I…" It seemed he had caught him off guard and Harry tried to dismiss it, "I was watching Krum to make sure he didn't go after anyone."

"You said you saw me leave."

"I just… fine. Fine. I was watching you, okay?" He sounded defensive and when Draco tried to ask another question he snapped, "Which was good for you! He would have had his way with you again, and you wouldn't be here to ask me all these stupid questions!"

The sudden anger startled Draco and he looked away, voice soft, "Sorry."

"No, it doesn't matter I just…" Harry shook his head like he was trying to clear it and his voice lost the hostility, "I was worried about you, alright?"

Draco was looking at the ground to hide his smile, because that sounded… really good to him. He was sure Harry was waiting for some kind of snarky response but he chose instead to follow him in silence. He could feel eyes on him but he kept his head down, too many things going through his head to be able to handle Harry's attention.

When they reached the infirmary he let Harry do the talking, there tended to be less questions asked that way. He tersely watched as she checked Blaise over, it was the second time he had landed there thanks to him and the guilt was nearly overwhelming. After a few minutes the worry eased off her face and she settled him onto one of the beds. "It seems that he has been… knocked out." She dubiously eyed them, "You found him in the halls, no one around?"

"Yup." She waited for more but Harry just stood there and looked back at her. After a moment Draco moved forward, someone had to say  _ something _ but Harry reached out one hand and touched his arm, stopping him. He eased back and finally she nodded like she had gotten more of an answer.

"He should wake up soon, I'll keep him here for observation." Her voice lowered, more stern, "I will speak with him then and we will see what happened."

Harry shrugged and turned, forcing Draco to back out as well. Draco didn't really think about what would happen when they left, and since Harry didn't really give any direction he fell into step next to him.

Harry glanced at him, and now there was a grin on his lips as he motioned in the direction they were going, "You going to celebrate with me?"

"No." It was automatic and yet he was still walking alongside him.

The silence stretched on and Draco was just getting mesmerized by his shoes when Harry spoke again. "What made you even like him?" Harry shook his head and immediately followed with, "I didn't even know you liked boys, well I mean I guess it was kind of obvious but-"

It took a few moments for Draco to catch up and when he realized what he was saying he nearly fell over himself to jump in, "I do not like guys." He had stopped, forcing Harry to stop as well and they stared at each other.

"What?"

"I don't know… what do you mean obvious?" He didn't let him answer as he continued, "What makes you think I like boys?"

Harry started to answer, but instead settled for an incredulous look and finally a shake of his head. "Okay, fine. How did you get into all this then?"

"I just…" He wasn't sure how to answer, he knew why he first talked to Krum but he honestly couldn't say why he kept coming back. "I…" He trailed off and looked down to the ground, at a loss for words.

Vaguely he could feel Harry moving into his personal space and even though part of him said he should be moving back a bigger part of him had him stand his ground and when he finally lifted his head all the way up to look at him he was startled by how close he was. "Potter?"

"Why do you keep coming to me?" One hand rose up to lightly touch Draco's shoulder and when he didn't pull away Harry took another step until they were nearly pressed against each other. Draco's breathing sped up, and not because he was afraid. Harry was warm and he found himself leaning into it a little.

All at once Harry pulled away making him stumble. For his part Harry looked a little flushed and ran a hand over his face in an abrupt moment. "Just go back with the Slytherins, alright? I'll keep an eye on you."

He turned tersely and headed away from Draco who felt like he was missing something. He didn't want to be left alone in the hallway and trotted to catch up, reaching out to grab Harry's arm to stop him. "Wait, what's wrong?"

He didn't look at him and let out a tense breath through his teeth, "You need to figure some things out and I'm just gonna back off and keep an eye on you. Believe me, that is all you need right now." He shook off Draco's hand and headed away and this time Draco didn't follow.

It took a few moments for him to come to his senses and he headed towards the dungeons, wondering what in the world Harry was talking about and what it had to do with Krum.


	11. The Plot Thickens / Maybe He Does Have Gold Up There

Draco was studying in the Slytherin lounge later that night when Blaise stormed into the room. He didn't see him at first, curled up in the corner of the couch, and the rage on his face almost made Draco want to leave it that way. At the same moment he was still trying to decide he shifted his weight and one of the books slid to the ground with a resounding thud.

Blaise whirled to face him and he was startled, but when Blaise looked at him the rage disappeared and he looked relieved, "Oh thank Merlin. What the hell happened Draco?"

"What?"

He pulled him to his feet and appeared to be checking him for injuries. "I woke up in the infirmary. I had no idea what happened. Pomphrey said that Potter brought me in but didn't say anything about you."

"I was there too and I'm fine." He swatted his hands away when he kept trying to look him over, "I'm fine."

"What happened with Krum?"

Draco glanced around self-consciously at the others nearby and tilted his head towards their room. "Can we go talk somewhere else?"

"Yea." He started to head towards the room but hesitated, "You're okay though?"

"I am."

Draco could feel Blaise watching him, and he tried to get together what he was going to say. He couldn't tell him much. He gave the room a quick glance to make sure that no one was around and anxiously tugged at the hem of his shirt. "I don't know where he came from. He knocked you out and… he pressed me against the wall and when I told him to back off he hit me."

"Did he…"

"Potter showed up. He scared him off and we brought you to the infirmary." He knew his words were short and clipped, but he didn't want to talk about Harry.

There was a long pause and Blaise leaned back against the wall and sighed, "That's all, nothing else happened?"

"Potter said that he would… tell Krum harder to leave me alone. That he would keep an eye on me to make sure he stayed away."

"How did he even find us?"

"He said he noticed Krum following us and came to check on me."

Blaise suddenly stood up straight, startled, and he couldn't quite read his look. "Potter sure seems to be spending an awful lot of time on you."

That made him uncomfortable and he looked towards the beds, trying to be casual, "So you are okay? We didn't know what spell Krum used on you."

"You and your new buddy Potter?" His tone was cold, derogatory and sounded so much like his father that it made him tense.

Draco was shaking his head, frustrated by Blaise already getting down on him again. "I didn't do anything wrong Blaise." He was starting to feel like a broken record. Krum had scared him, Potter just flat out confused him and he'd had enough, feeling worn out. "I'm going to bed."

The defeat must have come through his words because Blaise took a half step forward, "Hey Draco, I didn't mean it like that."

"Goodnight Blaise." He knew Blaise tried a few more times but he just dropped into bed, burrowing down in the blankets, falling into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

Draco wasn't really looking forward to breakfast the next day, he didn't want to see Krum and wasn't all that keen on seeing Potter either. He was nearly there when he heard two voices arguing, and he would have ignored it if one hadn't been Harry.

"- being ridiculous. You know what I'm saying is true."

There was a pause and then an angry female voice, obviously upset. "You're just… you're just jealous!"

"He is dangerous Mione, I don't want to see you get hurt-"

"Oh, it's me you are worried about it is? Is that why you have been running around after Malfoy that way? You think I don't know that you want him?"

"I'm…" He sounded stumped and Draco pressed himself hard against the wall, now would not be a good time to be seen. "I'm just trying to protect him. Protect him from your boyfriend! You've seen enough to know that I'm telling-"

"I'm not going to stay here and listen to this. I thought you were my friend." There was an annoyed huff though Draco wasn't sure from who and then footsteps heading his way. He tried to hide but it was too late and Hermione looked just as startled to see him there as he was. Before he could even think of what to say she gave him a dirty look and spat out, "Slag."

He stumbled back at that, sure the shock showed on his face. He wasn't sure why but he had been certain that nobody knew what was going on between them, but that summed it up pretty well. He was frozen to the spot, not sure what he should do. He didn't want to go forward and run into Harry but he feared if he just stayed there and the other came around the corner it would look even worse.

Finally he moved, he had to go sometime. He hoped that he had left by now, but he stumbled to a stop when Harry was still standing there. He looked like he had been lost in thought, but he startled when he saw Draco, his face flushing. "Draco."

"Harry."

They awkwardly stood there for too long and Draco was about to say something when there were voices coming from down the hall. Both their heads jerked in the direction and Krum's voice was easily recognized. Draco was just about to ask what they should do when Harry grabbed him, pulling him into an alcove, hiding them from the hallway.

It was a small space and they were pressed tight against each other, and Draco found himself pressed face first against Harry's chest while the other looked over his head, keeping an eye on them.

"What are you doing?"

"Too many of them, easier to stay out of the way." He shifted his weight a little, and one arm found its way wrapped around Draco, just to keep his balance. "Quiet."

He nodded, and couldn't help fidgeting a little, realizing immediately it was a mistake when it made him do a full body rub against Harry. The other boy was strong, solid, and Draco couldn't help liking it. He didn't even notice once the other boys were gone and Harry was just staring down at him with a smirk on his face.

"You okay?"

"What?"

"Well I've been talking to you the last few minutes and you're just… staring at me. You okay?" The amused tone drifted away and Harry tried to meet his eyes, "Hey, did something happen after you went to your dorms last night?"

"No, nothing … I fought with Blaise, and I…" He finally realized that they were still there, and there was no reason but he was still slow to ask him to move.

Harry must have picked up on it because he moved on his own, pulling Draco back out by his arm. He waited for him to answer, and his hand stayed on his arm, being more distracting than it really should have been. "You're okay?"

"Yes."

"Good." Awkward again, and Draco rubbed his arm as he glanced at the way he had been heading.

"So… did you … Hermione was here, did you hear us talking?"

His first instinct was to try to embarrass him, but he wasn't sure yet what to make of what she said, what she had implied so he shook his head. "No, I mean… I passed her as she was leaving and she… and then I came around the corner and you were there."

"Oh good, that's… good. Why don't we head to breakfast?"

Draco found himself taking a step back though, a clear memory of Krum heading that way in his head. "Maybe… I'm not really that hungry. I think I'll just go back to the dorms."

This was something that Harry could finally be comfortable with and he shook off his unease and he reached forward to get a grip on Draco again, nearly dragging him towards the Great Hall. "Hey, I told you that I can protect you from Krum."

"Then why were we hiding?"

"Seemed easier than keeping an eye on you and watching a half dozen Durmstrang boys too." Though he hadn't realized it happened he had been pulled closer to Harry until they were nearly touching and he remembered the strange feeling from the night before. The desire to lean into Harry's warmth, pressing into where he held him.

It made him remember what the other had said and he didn't look at him as he asked, "I thought you said you were going to…" He floundered for the words but finally settled on, "Not do this. You said you were going to stay away."

"Who knew you would get into trouble again so quickly." The words seemed hollow though and Draco wanted to push it but the other boy clearly did not, and he should probably stay on his better side for the time being. The conversation seemed to make him realize he was still holding Draco and he let go, dropping his hand to his side.

"You don't have to do that." The words came out before he could stop him, and Draco could already feel a blush moving up his cheeks. He meant to tell him that he didn't mean that but instead found himself saying something entirely different, "I don't mind." He didn't either, even though he thought he should.

Harry only chuckled and didn't take his arm again. "Yea, I got that." He glanced at him sideways, "You ever wonder why you don't mind?"

Draco understood that well enough and was shaking his head, "I'm not gay."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I think I would know."

He wasn't prepared for it, he couldn't have been. Suddenly Harry had him pressed against the wall, a warm line of body against his, and there was none of the fear of being boxed in that he had felt with Krum. There was only warmth and a fluttering in his stomach and he looked up just in time to have Harry smash his mouth against his.

Both of their hands stayed down at their sides, only the line of their bodies and their mouths touching, but Draco pressed as hard into it as he could. When Harry started to pull away he finally did move, surprising himself as he reached up to grab Harry and pull him back. He complied, and Draco could feel him grinning into the kiss but he didn't care.

Harry's arms came up around him, one hand on the back of his head, fingers in his hair and one around his waist. It wasn't like kissing Krum, where he felt suffocated and overwhelmed and tentatively he moved his tongue against Harry's, moaning into it.

It was easy not to think while he was doing it, because it felt so right, but all too soon Harry pulled back and he wasn't able to keep him there. He didn't go far though, putting just a hair breadth between them, while they both caught their breath. They stared at each other, both seemingly startled by the kiss.

Harry was the first to speak up, "Okay, well… I didn't plan that."

"You kissed me."

"I did." He had expected him to deny it, to make excuses but Harry did none of that. "And you wanted me too." His grip tightened and his voice lowered, "You can't keep denying it Draco. I didn't want... I shouldn’t have. You've been through enough so if you want we can just… pretend this never happened."

It was tempting, it was overwhelming to think that he wanted to kiss Harry, that some part of him had been interested in Krum. He hadn't thought he liked boys, or really had never given who he liked much thought at all, but he couldn't deny what the other was saying, but it was a lot for him to take in. He glanced down, "You kissed me so you could prove that I might… like boys?"

Harry sighed took a step back, "I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you."

"Oh." Draco was silent, so indecisive, but finally Harry sighed and reached out to take his arm and give him a tug towards breakfast.

"Come on Draco, let's get some breakfast."

Draco didn't particularly want to leave it like that, but since he had nothing to add he let himself be pulled into the room though he never took his eyes off Harry, not even when they passed Krum.

Draco found himself in an uncertain place. He wanted to stay by Harry's side, that was true. Besides that the other protected him from Krum it was kind of… nice. They entered the Great Hall and sat next to each other and had acted like everything was perfectly normal. If you overlooked that Draco had followed Harry to the Gryffindor table like a lost puppy.

No one said anything, though more than a few curious glances had come their way from the other Gryffindors. Draco wasn't brave enough to look and see what the boys from Durmstrang were doing. Under the table when Harry had turned to get more pumpkin juice their knees had brushed and Draco found a blush working its way up his face. That was unacceptable, he shouldn't be reacting to any boy like that, and especially not Harry.

Potter! He quickly reminded himself, it was Potter, not Harry. The boy in question seemed oblivious to any confusion, stuffing his face full of food and casually chatting with the other Gryffindor students. It was kind of aggravating.

He watched him for several minutes before finally giving in and turning in his seat to see what Krum was doing. He had expected Krum to be watching him, but instead Krum was bent nearly in half curled around a Ravenclaw boy. They weren't doing anything inappropriate, but Krum's arm was around the boy's back and Draco had to bite back an angry sound.

It made Harry look up and follow his line of vision, snorting in amusement. "I told you he's been all over anyone he could get his hands on." Harry eyed him, "Are you okay? You're not upset about it, right?"

"No of course not." He was though. He didn't want to be with Krum but it didn't seem right that someone that had been his first, had made him feel so many things should so easily be on to someone else.

Krum chose that moment to glance up at Draco and smirk. He was going to do something back, he wasn't sure what as he already started to push to his feet but Harry grabbed him before he could. Pulling him back into the seat and forcing him to turn away, "You're just going to make it worse doing that. He knows he can get to you."

"He isn't _getting_ to me."

"Oh, okay." The sarcasm in the words was biting but Draco pretended not to hear it, pretended that the other boy simply agreed with him.

His shoulders were tense with the desire to turn and look and finally Harry turned towards him. "Want to get back at him?"

If Draco had been in a better state of mind he would have recognized the mischief in the words, but he had more important things to think about. "Yes, how?"

Harry glanced over till Krum was looking and then turned that grin on Draco, "Like this."

Suddenly Draco was being tilted back and Harry filled his vision. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask him what the hell he was doing but his mouth was currently occupied, Harry's hand wrapping in his hair as the kiss deepened.

Thoughts of complaining fled his brain and he found himself grabbing on to Harry and trying to pull him closer. They didn't break apart until he was gasping for air, his vision blurred a bit around the edges as he stared at Harry.

Slowly the real world seeped in around them and no words came to mind, even though he knew he should probably say something. Harry was still looking at him, eyes laughing a bit and the words came out in a rush, "What in merlin's name have you done?"

"I kissed you." He reached out to grab Draco's jaw and turn his head towards the Durmstrang table, and was met with the view of an enraged Krum and no Ravenclaw boy in sight. "Worked, didn't it?"

It had, that was true, but as his eyes scanned the room he realized it had done more than get Krum's attention. Many eyes were on him and he finally came back to Harry, "What have you done?"

"Oh relax. It was just a kiss. They have seen worse." Harry leaned in, taking advantage of Draco still frozen to the spot, "Besides, it wasn't like you hated it."

He hadn't, that was true, but he held on to his indignant tone. "My father…"

Harry nodded at that, though he looked like he hadn't thought of that. "Oh yea, I'm sure he won't be that keen on it. Of course, if he's heard at all what you've been doing with Krum, maybe it's not so bad."

Draco had started to answer but that caught him up, "How would he know?"

"Really?" The smile slid off Harry's face and the sudden seriousness made Draco sit up straighter, "Everyone knows Draco, you have to know that."

"First Krum, and now you too Harry? What, does he have gold up his arse?"

Ron dropped into the seat across from them ungracefully, slamming his tray down, making Draco jump.

Harry turned away from Draco and chuckled, reaching for food. "Classy Ron."

Momentarily startled Draco recovered quickly and reached out to tug on Harry's arm to get his attention, "What do you mean everybody knows?"

"Everyone… everyone knows." Harry shrugged and glanced at Ron for help. "They just know."

Ron was no help, "Pay attention ferret, everyone knows everyone that he's sleeping with. He brags."

Draco was at a loss for what to say and finally dropped his hands, "But I thought he was dating the m…" He trailed off and self-consciously glanced down, "dating Granger. If it's so obvious why is she still with him?"

He was oblivious at the tension that seeped in from Ron, even as Harry straightened. "It's a … touchy subject. You aren't the only one stubborn around here."

"Speaking of which, I ran into her on the way here. What did you do to her?"

Harry didn't answer, just went back to eating and Ron watched him before glancing at Draco. Clearly he didn't like not knowing what was going on and when he spoke there was an edge of something darker in his voice, "Gave it up pretty easy, didn't ya?"

"Ron."

Ron put his hands under his chin and fluttered his eye lashes, "Oh yes Krum, take me to the forest, anything you say."

"Shut up." Draco had surged to his feet with his fists balled up, embarrassment and anger welling up until he thought he was going to cry. "Just shut up!"

"Why don't you make me ferret?"

Draco was so keyed up that when a hand touched his arm he whirled around, fists automatically flying out. When his fist connected he wasn't sure who looked more surprised, him or Harry. He hadn't hit him very hard, and Harry was just staring at him in shock.

"I didn't… I didn't mean to…"

"Hit him back Harry!"

Instinctively he cringed back, fearing just that. Harry's body language eased though and he ran a hand over his face, rubbing where Draco had hit him. "Happy now Ron? For merlin's sake, you know how bad it was with Taylor, how he came back to the dorms. And that only _almost_ happened to Taylor." He gave a meaningful look towards Draco and Ron looked like he had taken a punch to the gut. Harry grabbed Draco's elbow. "Come on, let's take a walk and calm down a little."

"Harry, wait-"

"Later Ron." Draco didn't fight the pull and followed him out, concentrating on him hard enough that he didn't pay attention to anyone else. He was still trying to process that Harry hadn't hit him back, and he was going to do his best to focus on that instead of acknowledging that Harry and Ron likely knew exactly what had happened to him. What he’d _let_ happen.

"Potter?"

"Just gonna get a little air and let you calm down. Okay?"

They had slowed and Harry was looking at him patiently and he realized he was waiting for some kind of answer so he pulled it together enough to nod. They started to move and he finally got his mouth to work, "I'm sorry I hit you."

"That's okay, you didn't mean it. At least, I don't think you did."

He rushed to assure him, "I didn't."

Harry only nodded and when he finally stopped moving they were further in the castle, quiet now that almost everyone else was at breakfast. He let go of Draco's arm and leaned against the wall giving him some space.

Self-consciously Draco crossed his arms, not sure what he was supposed to say but felt like he should say something. He was looking at his shoes and finally mumbled out, "Why did you kiss me like that?"

There was a sound that almost sounded like a laugh from Harry, but when Draco glanced up he was rubbing the back of his neck and he certainly didn't look like he was laughing. "To be honest Draco? I wanted to. I wanted to kiss you and you kissed me back. That's all there is to it."

"You're gay?"

It hadn't crossed his mind before when Harry had asked him, not even after he kissed him but now it did. He stared at Harry waiting for the answer, not sure why it was suddenly so important to him what the next words out of the other's mouth were.

"Yea. How did you miss that?"

It wasn't what he expected and he hesitated, "What?"

"I'm not surprised. You're a little self-involved."

"You dated.. Cho."

Harry chuckled, and had relaxed again, "I hung out with Cho. She's with Cedric." He reached out to touch Draco's arm, "Are you okay? Don't mind Ron, he's just a little on edge about Hermione."

There was a biting comment on the tip of his tongue, but when he went to say it instead of words a small sob escaped. His hands flew to his face, completely unprepared for it, and found Harry instantly in his space. "Hey, it's okay."

He was shaking his head and took a few steps back from him, not wanting anyone to see him like this. "I need to go."

"Malfoy, if you don't want to talk to me I get it, you should find someone to talk with." There was a pause that Draco didn't notice, the same hopeful look on Harry's face, "Of course I'm here to talk to if you want."

Harry was right there, bigger than life and sympathetic and before Draco realized it he had flung himself at the other, tilting his head up blindly for a kiss.

For a moment he was held tightly but then he was being pushed back. His eyes flew open, confused. "Harry?"

Harry only shrugged, but his face had shut down, "I'm here to talk if you need it Draco. You need like… a friend."

"I have friends." His feelings were hurt, he had tried to kiss the other and he had been shut down. He was embarrassed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have enough friends."

"Fine, that's fine Draco." Without any other words he grabbed Draco's arm and gave him a gentle tug as he headed down the hallway. "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

Draco followed him, not sure what was going on. Harry ran kind of hot and cold, and he wasn't even sure what it was he wanted. He did follow him though, no matter what he knew that Harry was safe. When he was with him he felt… something. And he wanted to know more.


	12. Dance, What Dance?

Normally Draco would have wanted to be the center of attention, in the spotlight, but as the professors went over the details of the dance he found himself stashed away in the corner. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want to do anything but hide.

He didn't think that things could get any worse, but now rumors about him and Krum swirled around with the occasional rumor about Harry. In a few hours it had made its way through the castle… everyone saying that he was sleeping with Potter to get back at Krum… even though all he and Harry had done was kiss. He was expecting an owl from his father any moment, in fact he was surprised that he already hadn't.

Blaise was sitting next to him, but ignoring him, not that it really mattered. Draco hadn't raised his head from his hands, so the other just being near him was good enough. He was jostled but only tucked his head further down, surprised when an arm slid around his shoulders.

He couldn't help shrink back, making a small sound as he pulled away, but it was only Pansy. It still took a few moments for him to relax, and he glanced at her face before leaning into her and dropping his head back into his hands. She tightened her arm and leaned her head against him. Her and Blaise exchanged a look, but neither said anything.

For two days Draco hadn't talked to anyone. He had met Harry's eyes many times.  _ Many _ times. More than he was proud of, but he didn't stop. Every time Harry met his eyes and they would stare at each other and eventually he would look away and that would be it. Until 10 minutes later when he started it again.

He didn't know what he was doing. In fact, whatever was going on with Harry took up so much of his attention, he didn't spend much of it thinking of Krum.

Another task was coming up soon, and everyone around him was excited but he found himself worrying about the danger Potter was going to be in. He felt like someone needed to slap him, he hadn't felt like himself since… since he made the mistake of approaching Krum that day.

And there. When he did actively think about Krum that annoying little twinge couldn't be denied because… well those arms around him was something he was having trouble completely forgetting.

His friends were worried about him, and even Blaise had seemed to let go of any resentment he had about what Draco was doing. He wasn't pleased with the new obsession with Potter, but even he had broken down and asked Draco if he wanted to go talk to the Gryffindor. Anything was better than Krum.

He only shook his head though, shook his head and stared at Potter and watched the bruises on his arms fade away to nothing. He was sitting at his table at lunch, intent on staring down at his empty plate when someone pressed into his personal space, dropping into the seat next to him.

His eyes darted up, freezing when they landed on Harry. He glanced around and then back, but no words came to the forefront.

"Draco, you need to snap out of this."

"What?"

Harry ignored him and grabbed a plate, dumping some food on it before pushing it in front of Draco. "You've been moping around for days. You can't keep up this way."

Draco reached towards the plate absent minded and missed Harry's smile.

"I'm not moping."

"Mhm." He watched Harry get his own food and gave in, eating a little. "Have the slytherins been getting ready for.." his voice lowered dramatically, "the dance?"

Without meaning to his eyes slid over to the Durmstrang table, to the sight of Krum with his arm around Hermione. The last few days the two had been attached at the hip, and after the first day of the smug looks Krum kept sending him he stopped looking.

"I wasn't planning on going."

"Oh." He sounded crestfallen, but Draco barely noticed it. He poked at his food for a few moments before the silence got to him and he realized he should ask the same.

"Are you going?"

There was a silence long enough that Draco looked up to meet his eyes and Harry gave him a half smile. "I have to. I'm one of the Champions. But uh…" He trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't think I'm going to have anyone go with me."

It made Draco smile, even if he wasn't sure why. "Oh, the great Harry Potter can't find a date?"

"Not the one I want anyways."

"Who were you going to ask?" He couldn't deny something bubbled up in his stomach, something that he would never call jealousy but felt every bit like it.

"I have to do some research tonight, you interested in giving me a hand?" Harry glanced up suddenly, watching Blaise cross the room. "I'll catch up with you in the library after classes, okay?"

He followed Harry's gaze to Blaise, but was already nodding. "The amazing Potter needs help huh?"

"Yea, I guess so. I'll see you after classes."

Harry pushed off from the table just as Blaise arrived and they eyed each other for a moment.

"Zabini."

"Potter."

They hesitated, assessing each other before Potter turned like he didn't have a worry in the world and headed to his own table, leaving Blaise to sink into the seat he had been in next to Draco.

"What was that about?"

Draco was shaking his head, still picking at his food. "Nothing. He just wanted some help with research." When Blaise didn't answer it made him self conscious and he glanced up, "I figure I owe him at least that much."

Blaise's mouth was twisted, clearly unhappy, but he didn't say anything against it and after a couple minutes the tension faded away. They ate next to each other, and for the first time in days Draco found himself smiling.

It had never crossed his mind to turn Potter down, even as he wasn't sure of his welcome. He was pretty sure that Harry would be friendly, but the other two were never far and he wasn't up to dealing with Ron. Not the way he was.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Harry was alone, and wasted no time getting to the table, dropping his bag down with a thud. A small part of him had hoped it would make Harry jump but he only glanced up, that infuriating smile on his face.

"Wasn't sure you were going to come."

"Well we can't have a hufflepuff win, can we?"

"Of course not."

Once they were settled Harry gave Draco a quick rundown of what the egg had said and Draco immediately fell into research mode, pulling this book and that, staring intently at them.

For his part Harry didn't do much, mostly just watched the other boy. He wasn't concerned about figuring out what it would do, he was fairly sure he'd figure it out before the second task. Now… now he'd rather concentrate on the dance.

He waited until there was a pause in Draco's concentration, "So, you really haven't thought of asking anyone to the dance?"

He waved a hand dismissively, going right back to the book, and for a fleeting moment Harry considered that under other circumstances Hermione and Draco would probably get along. Though he quickly got back to working, because if he was anything like her goofing off would not go over well.

For a while they sat in silence as they looked through books, though Harry kept stealing glances at Draco. He noticed, of course, but he wasn't sure what to do with the rush that went through him every time those green eyes were on him so he stubbornly kept his head in the book.

He literally had no idea what he was looking for though, something that he hated to admit. It made him wonder if Krum knew yet, and that thought needled at him until he couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. "Harry…"

"Yea?"

"Do you think… do you think Krum knows?" Harry's entire attention was suddenly on him but he didn't really notice.

"I don't know."

"Maybe I could uh…" He glanced down at the table, running his hand over the edge, "Maybe I could ask him for you? Go and… act like I want to talk to him and see if he knows anything. I mean he would probably-"

"No!"

The tone was sharp and he glanced up, surprised to see the fury on Harry's face. He leaned back, uncomfortable. "I just mean, I'm sure he would talk to me and I could…"

"Stay away from Krum, Draco."

"I'm just saying, if I asked-"

Harry slammed the books down, leaning over until he was in Draco's face, "Stay. Away. From Krum. End of discussion." Harry didn't wait for a response, clearly agitated as he grabbed his bag and stomped out of the library, letting the door slam behind him.

Draco was left confused, unsure of what had happened. He had only wanted to help and there was a feeling of something akin to panic at watching Harry leave the room. Eventually he packed up his bag and headed back to his dorm, not sure what he had done wrong. He had only wanted to help.

On the way back to his dorm he thought about what had happened and finally decided it could only be that Potter didn't want help. Fine, he would just… go and ask Krum and pretend that the information he got he thought of himself. Yes…deep down in his gut he knew that it was dangerous, that it was wrong, but he so wanted to see Harry's face when HE was the one to help him. He'd be careful, he was a slytherin, he knew what he was doing.

…Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.


	13. Oblivious Dragon is Oblivious

Draco knew that if he wanted his plan to work, and he wanted to do it before he lost his nerve he was going to have to act on it quickly. He was sure that he could find Krum alone after the Durmstrang boys were all in their dorm for the night.

He could hear the boys inside, and even though a weight was settling in his stomach and his hands were sweating he moved towards the door. He knew it was a bad idea, it was all the Durmstrang boys, and there were already plenty of them he didn't want to see. In fact, he purposely shoved the thought to the back of his mind that he had actively been trying to avoid this very situation.

He didn't know what he was doing, he was confused and hurt, and he was grasping at straws for any legitimate reason to talk to Krum. Anything he could do to find out what had happened, why he felt this way… what Krum really thought of him.

He touched his hand to the portrait and he paused, but finally pulled together his nerve and went to push it open. He never got that far as arms grabbed him around the waist and yanked him backwards, causing him to let out an undignified squeal.

Fear immediately shot up his stomach into his throat, terrified that it was Krum and he was alone in the hallway with him and what in merlin’s name had he been thinking and oh he was so stupid. So so stupid. He was spun around and was already flinching away but nothing happened. He didn't know when his eyes had closed but he slowly opened them and found himself looking at Ron Weasley. The instinct to flinch away wasn't completely appeased by that realization.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I was… I thought Krum might know about…" He trailed off at the incredulous look Ron was giving him and slid his gaze to the floor, "For the next task. I thought Krum might know."

"And why do you care?"

Why did he care so much… Why did he. He shrugged but didn't look up from the floor, "I wanted to help Harry."

There was no response for a long time and he could hear the Durmstrang boys closer now, clearly down moving towards the door and he panicked, fight or flight kicking in. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but it was solved as Ron snagged his arm and quickly pulled him down the hall.

"You were going to go in there after…" Ron stuttered to a stop and his face started to turn red but he pushed on, "After what Krum does? A whole room of Durmstrang boys all by yourself?"

Getting called on it hurt, because part of him… part of him had these questions and confusions that he had no idea what to do with. He didn't want to do anything with Krum, he didn't want to do anything with any of the other boys but he couldn't leave it alone. Like picking at a scab.

"I just wanted to ask-"

"You just wanted to get yourself fucked." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Ron looked contrite, not what Draco had expected, and the redhead pulled him forward so they were moving and didn't have to look at each other. Nothing more was said and he could leave it like that but he couldn't stop wanting to defend himself.

"I didn't want to have sex with him."

"I don't think what you wanted would have mattered." Draco was still processing that when Ron added, "And that is the monster that is bringing Hermione to the dance."

"They are going to the dance together?"

"Of course they are." He seemed to realize and glanced at Draco, looking at him like he was the biggest moron he'd ever seen. "Did you think he was going to bring you?"

"No, I just thought…"

"Aren't you going with Harry anyways?"

"No I…." He trailed off and finally the weight pulling backwards caused Ron to stop. "Why would I go to the dance with Harry?"

"I thought… I mean…" They were stopped now in the middle of the hall looking at each other and Ron made some kind of motion that didn't explain anything. Finally, resigned, he dropped his arms to his side. "I guess I was joking." He glanced around and rolled his shoulders, "Listen, it's late, let me bring you back to your dorm. That's what Harry would want."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"That's a good bloody question."

He didn't argue as they started towards the dungeons, he had trouble to admitting even just to himself how grateful he was that Ron had intervened. He knew what would have happened, he did, and he was ashamed of himself for still considering going in there. Lucky that Ron had been there. He mulled that over for a second, "What were you doing by the Durmstrang dorms?"

Ron didn't like the question, that was clear, and he was sure that he wasn't going to answer him but he finally did, "I followed Hermione there."

"Oh." Realization struck and his voice lowered, "Oh."

"No." Ron was shaking his head, but he didn't look happy. "She didn't stay, she just… she just kissed that bastard and told him that she couldn't wait for the dance and then… and then left. I was just making sure he didn't go after her."

Some part of him had known that Ron was in love with Hermione, he was sure of it, but he didn't realize until that moment how much. He wanted to apologize for some reason, but years of training and conditioning had him shove the compassion down. He wasn't dumb enough to say something about it though, and just followed along.

They reached the dungeon and an awkward nod was shared before Ron headed off and Draco moved through the portrait into his dorm. It was as usual, and he headed quickly up to his room hoping to avoid everyone. He wasn't that lucky, of course, as Blaise was lying in his own bed next to Draco's.

"How did studying go?"

"Fine."

"So fine you came back to the dungeons with a Weasley?"

"How did you…" The words died on his tongue and instead he gave him a dirty look, "Don't spy on me."

He was sure that Blaise wasn't keeping all that good an eye on him, otherwise he was sure he'd be getting told off for going to see Krum. Probably the portrait.

"Quit doing dumb stuff and I'll stop spying on you." The words were lilted though, teasing and something eased inside of Draco. Maybe he hadn't screwed up things as badly as he thought he had. Maybe Harry was right, and if he stuck close enough with him things would be okay. If he just stayed away from Krum.

He promised himself the next day he was going to do better, think more. He fell asleep finally, dreaming of a lion and a dragon.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Draco finally took a proactive step, and when he entered the Great Hall he headed straight for the Gryffindor table. Harry was there, watching him like he knew exactly when he was going to arrive, and also looked pleasantly surprised when Draco headed towards them.

He was nervous approaching what was, for all intents and purposes, an enemy table but Harry only leaned back and threw him a challenging look, mouth quirking into a smirk. It made him square his shoulders and keep moving forward, grasping at the pieces of himself that seemed to have been lost since he first walked up to Krum that day.

"Morning."

Harry moved over to give him room to sit and he slid into it. He was feeling more himself but still wary of being on enemy territory, and only gave a slight nod as a response. Ron was sitting across from them, and he glanced at him, suddenly unsure if the other had told Harry where he had found him the night before. There was no lecture though, no angry words like the night before, so he had to assume that Ron had kept it to himself.

Another glance at him with a raised eyebrow confirmed it with an awkward shrug and he wasn't sure what had possessed the other to keep his mistake from Harry, but he was grateful for it.

They were talking about the dance, and he wasn't particularly interested since he was set on not going but eventually he realized that Harry was trying to get his attention. He felt silly and turned to face him, "I'm sorry, what?"

"The dance. Have you changed your mind about going?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

Harry glanced at Ron and back and the frustration was clear on his face, "Even if you haven't asked anyone, I haven't asked anyone but I'll still be there…"

"You have to be, don't you? Isn't that what you said?"

Harry let out of a huff of air at that and turned back to his plate, a gruff, "Yea, that is what I said," making its way out.

Across from them Ron was trying to hide a smile and Draco was sure he missed something but he had no idea what.

It wasn't as bad sitting at the table as he thought it would be, the Gryffindors around him seemed uncomfortable but took their cue from Harry, if Draco was okay with him, then he was okay with them. Silence was a good go to, he knew it wouldn't get him in trouble and he was determined to keep it, but not joining in the conversation proved to be harder than he would have thought.

Ron and a few other boys were discussing classes, which ones didn't matter and which ones did and finally he couldn't take it anymore, "How in the world could you think that potions doesn't matter?"

Seamus leaned back, looking at Draco like he just appeared there. "Of course you like it, it's a slytherin subject."

He felt more than saw Harry turn towards him, but he just seemed to be listening and not trying to get him to stop, "Sure. Or a medical one. Or a defense one. What do you think those potions being used in defense of dark arts even come from?"

"Anyone can do potions though-"

"Then why are you failing?"

An abrupt snort of laughter came from Harry, moments before his hands came up, pointed at both of them. "Okay, okay. All the subjects are important, we don't need to get into it."

He hadn't gone against Draco, he'd taken a fairly neutral approach and because of that Draco let it go, sure that he had made his point even if he would have liked to have made it a little bit more.

"Why is  _ he _ here?"

She was behind him so Draco couldn't see her but he did see the boys across from him stiffen, some eyes widen and he truly did not want to turn around.

"I invited him Hermione, you don't have to talk to him."

Before she could answer Ron spoke up, voice harsh, "No one said anything to you when you had Krum sit here."

"He's my boyfriend! Not some dirty slag who-"

"Come on Draco, let's go to class. It's suddenly kind of stuffy in here." Harry didn't wait for an answer and stood up, grabbing Draco's arm to pull him along with him, brushing past Hermione without another word even though she kept trying to bait him. When they were almost to the door he saw her slide into a seat on the bench, though the other Gryffindors seemed less than pleased, Ron especially.

"Man, she really does not like you."

"Well, that is nothing new." It wasn't, Hermione had hated him from the day she met him, and if he had to be honest he knew that was his fault. In a moment of clarity he shrugged his arm from Harry's grip, oblivious to the disappointment, "I'm sorry that helping me is causing you so many problems."

Harry only shrugged, and didn't look too worried. "Don't worry about, I'm happy to help, because honestly I kind of…" He trailed off and by the time that Draco noticed Harry was already a few steps behind him.

"Kind of what?" His mind was trying to figure out what the other was talking about, but he was still too caught up in his own actions.

"I just kind of… like helping people."

Draco couldn't help roll his eyes at that and start again towards class. Of course Harry liked helping people, it was practically his bloody motto. Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of Gryffindors, even if he particularly liked this quirk, he headed into the classroom. And he hadn't thought about Krum once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. :D


	14. Don't Worry

"I can't believe you really aren't going to the dance."

Draco sat on his bed watching Blaise get ready. He wanted to point out that Krum would be there with Hermione, but wasn't willing to bring on the other's wrath for admitting that it still bothered him. Instead he shook his head, "It's not really my thing."

"Oh? Getting dressed up in expensive clothes and showing off isn't your thing?"

"I didn't even ask anyone."

"So? Pansy and I are going together even though we aren't a couple, why don't you just come with the two of us?"

"Cozy little threesome, huh?"

Blaise winked at him and he laughed, before tapping his fingers nervously on his knee. Part of him wanted to go, it was a big event and he knew that everyone would be talking about it and he hated being left out. Also, he was curious who Harry had ended up going with and when he thought about it that might actually be something that was safe to ask Blaise about.

"Do you know if… Potter… who Potter is going with?"

"You're asking me who his date is?" He sounded amused.

"No, I just wanted to know if… the champions are all supposed to have a date but he said he didn't have one so I was just… curious."

Blaise was putting away the last bit of clothes from getting ready and kept his eyes there for a moment like he was deciding something. Finally he looked up, "Come on, get ready, I'm not asking. You're going."

"I don't want to-"

"You do. Get ready. We'll be waiting downstairs." Finished he headed towards the door but he stopped just before it and sighed before turning, "Last I heard Potter was going stag, he didn't invite anyone."

As he headed down the hall Draco shook himself out of his stupor and started to go through his clothes. Okay, maybe the dance would be fun. Maybe he'd see Potter there and they would talk. It would be a good time, even if he had to share it with Durmstrang boys.

Longer than they would have liked to wait Draco finally made his way down the stairs, blushing as Pansy gave him a wolf whistle and a wink.

"Someone is dressing to impress."

He shook his head, unwilling to admit that he had wanted to look nice. Because it was a big dance, important and there would be a lot of people there, not because he wanted to look good for anyone in particular.

Blaise and Pansy led the way while he hung back a bit, keeping an eye out for anything that would be trouble, and possibly a little bit for Harry. All around him were other students, dressed up nice and tittering with excitement. He tried to get a handle on that, tried to get into the mindset they were in because he really didn't want to bring everyone down, but he was finding it difficult to do.

At the dance people were milling around, waiting for the champions to arrive and Draco hung off to the side, trying to watch everything at once. He felt someone move up next to him and somehow knew it was Harry, not even startling him. He glanced over his shoulder, letting a small smirk across his face. "Shouldn't you be with your date?"

Harry didn't smile back and he looked dead serious and suddenly Draco was dreading what he was going to say. "Draco-"

"Did something happen?"

The panic in his voice shook Harry out of the tension and a small smile managed to make its way out, even though he looked a bit like he might be sick. "Oh, no. Sorry." He glanced behind him, like he was looking for something and back to Draco. "We just have to enter the dance and well, I was by myself and I thought that maybe," in a push of Gryffindor bravery he finally rushed out, "Will you go walk with me, into the dance."

Harry's face was red, and it crossed Draco's mind that he might be playing some kind of joke on him, but he found himself tripping over himself to agree. "Yes!" He knew he was blushing now too and tried to rein it in, "I mean, you shouldn't have to walk by yourself, if you don't have anyone else to walk with you…" He wasn't even sure what he was saying but eventually trailed off, relieved when he saw a softer smile on Harry's face.

"I have other people, but I wanted you to."

Draco moved forward towards him, because it felt like they were going to kiss, but Harry sidestepped gracefully and reached for his hand instead, giving a reassuring smile when Draco looked flustered. "Come on, we have to hurry, they are already waiting on me."

He let himself be led along but the warm fuzzy feeling he had was fading a bit at Harry's response. No wonder he was so confused, every time he thought he understood what was going on apparently he was wrong.

They were passing the others now and he caught surprised glances but then they were at the back of the line of champions, the professors already ushering everyone into the room. Harry was holding his hand and he tested the boundaries and tried to pull away to see what the other would do. Harry gave him a smile and tightened his grip, misunderstanding what he was doing, "Don't be nervous, no one will notice us after Fleur goes in anyways."

He was wrong. The moment they walked through the door silence fell over the room, and even Hermione's look of annoyance wasn't enough to distract him from it. Everyone was looking at them, some surprised, others not so much. Pansy was practically beaming at them.

"Harry…?"

Harry himself looked kind of proud and his grin widened, "Come on, we gotta dance."

Harry pulled Draco on to the dance floor, following the others. He had been trained to dance, of course, it was part of growing up in a proper household. Though he had never danced with another boy and he wasn't sure who was supposed to lead.

It only took a few seconds for him to realize that Harry had no idea what he was doing, and he would not find that kind of charming. When those baffled green eyes landed on him he felt his own nervousness fade away and quickly took the lead. Harry followed him easily and he was kind of surprised that he didn't find himself in a battle over it.

He tried not to look around them but he couldn't stop a few glances, and he was sure that more than a few eyes were firmly on them. He must have been looking away for too long because he was suddenly pulled tighter against Harry, throwing off the rhythm they had set up but he couldn't find it in himself to care. There was no space left between them, pressed together nearly head to toe, Harry's hands locking around his waist to keep him there. Harry felt strong, confident now that they were just rocking back and forth and they stared at each other, abruptly pulled out of it when the music changed and others crowded on to the dance floor.

The moment was ruined, the little world they had been in while they were dancing crashing around and they moved farther away from each other, sharing a shy smile. Ron found his way next to him, and Draco was mildly surprised to see that the girl with him was a Slytherin. His first thought was that usually the two houses didn't interact like that, but he couldn't say much when a Gryffindor firmly had  _ his _ attention.

Time passed quickly, and he let it go without trying to overthink it, let himself dance with Harry and smile and forget for a few minutes what was going on outside the room. What was going on with Krum, what had already happened... he forcefully pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on Harry. Across the room there was a big of a commotion, and though it started quiet it built up until it was clearly a female yelling.

Slowly they stopped moving, looking in the direction. He was on the shorter side and couldn't see what was going on, but was sure it had to do with Hermione when Ron suddenly swore and took off. Harry glanced at him, unsure and he made a motion in that direction, "Go, see if everything is okay."

Harry gave him a grateful smile and took off leaving him standing there watching. He looked to the Slytherin girl to see what she thought but she had taken off as soon as Ron had, leaving him standing there by himself.

"Where did lover boy go?"

By force of will alone he didn't leap out of his shoes when Pansy whispered in his ear, and he half turned to frown at her. "We're just friends."

Blaise laughed, but Pansy had the decency to keep a straight face. He turned the dirty look to Blaise, with no effect. "What is going on?"

Blaise shrugged but it wasn't as casual as it would seem to others. "Krum and Granger."

"Fighting?"

"We didn't see much, but heard her yelling that he was a whore and that she wasn't dumb."

Pansy chirped in, "She's half right anyways."

That brought up a chuckle without meaning too, and he tried to go on his tip toes to see what was going on. He got a glimpse of Harry and Ron blocking Hermione from Krum, but the crowd moved and blocked his view of them. Suddenly the crowd parted and an enraged Hermione strode through, and even Draco found himself moving out of the way. Ron and Harry were at her heels, though Harry held back for a moment at Draco. He waved Ron on and turned towards Draco, giving a halfhearted grin.

"I need to go, I don't mean to leave you..."

"He's got us, no worries Potter."

Harry didn't even bother to acknowledge Blaise, "She needs us right now, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Draco nodded, because really what else could he do. Harry was going to go no matter what, asking him to stay would only be humiliating when he didn't. Harry hesitated but then strode forward quickly, grabbing Draco by the front of his shirt and yanking him forward. Their lips were pressed together and before Draco could even react Harry had let him go and was heading the way the others had gone.

"Friends, huh?"

A quick glance around and he realized that Krum had left as well as most of the Durmstrang boys and he relaxed a little. "We're missing the party."

Pansy grinned and grabbed his hand to drag him into the quickly turning wild crowd, and he spared just one more glance the way Harry had gone.

* * *

Rumors ran wild through the school about what had happened, and more of them were probably true than not. They said that Granger had broken up with him because Krum was sleeping with Draco, was sleeping with another Durmstrang boy, the Alek that he was never far away from. That one Draco wasn't sure was fake, as he was well aware that Krum had enjoyed the other's company. There were rumors that Krum broke up with Granger because she was a terrible lay, and even though that was probably not true as he didn't think they had slept together, it was still one of his favorites.

What did worry him though, was that Harry hadn't spoken to him since the dance. At breakfast he had headed towards him, but when Harry had spotted him he had shaken his head and motioned to Granger sitting across from him, head buried in her hands and crying. It had hurt his feelings that he was discarded so quickly, and when he had turned tail to head back to his table he had caught Krum smirking at him.

At lunch he hadn't even bothered and without his permission his eyes drifted to Krum, where the seat next to him was empty and he was given a welcoming look. He had firmly turned his attention away, he had already played that game and just because Krum was no longer with Hermione, he knew better than to think the other wanted him. Well, wanted him for anything other than to screw around with.

It was driving him crazy that Hermione once again had the attention of someone that he wanted though, and he tried to put that jealous spike as far down as it would go, down so far he could ignore it and pretend he wasn't jealous of  _ anything _ that had to do with her.

He figured as soon as it blew over he would have Harry's attention again but one day turned into two, which turned into a week with Harry barely talking to him. He found out that Hermione had told Krum that she knew he was sleeping with boys, and that he had to stop immediately or she was done with him and well... he wasn't sure exactly what had been said after that but he guessed Krum had told her to hit the road then. It wasn't like he couldn't have anyone that he wanted.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and when he spotted Harry heading into the Great Hall he dashed forward, grabbing his hand and holding him back. Harry looked surprised, but pleased, and let Draco pull him away from the door.

"Draco."

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not."

"You haven't let me sit with you, and you don't talk to me in the halls, and-"

The smile was starting to fade and Harry pulled his hand away, "I'm trying to be there for a friend Draco, she is really hurt and"

"I'm really hurt."

His face softened and he moved forward almost instinctively, but Draco side stepped him. "No, you don't get to just... just do that."

"Draco, I don't know why you are so upset, I've just been trying to be there for Hermione and right now seeing you isn't exactly helping her."

Betrayal wound up tight in his chest, making it hard to breathe. He had so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to point out that he was the one that Krum had really hurt, that he had been hurt so much more than her, but he was the one being pushed away so she didn't feel bad. He wanted Harry to care that he wasn't seeing him, he wanted... he didn't even know what he wanted. He could feel tears welling up and he didn't want Harry to see that.

"You know what Potter, do whatever you want." He brushed past him, ignoring Harry's attempts to stop him. He could feel him behind him though, so when he went through the door he hesitated but then purposely headed towards Krum's table.

"Draco, don't do this."

It made his step falter, but he kept moving forward, ignoring the triumphant grin on Krum's face. This wasn't about him, not anymore.

"Draco-"

He very publicly was ignoring Harry now, aware of people paying attention to what was going on, but he didn't care. He absolutely didn't care that it might have hurt Harry's feelings, or that he knew he was getting in over his head. He absolutely didn't care that the last thing he wanted to do was have Krum touch him.

"Dray-co, come sit down."

He slid into the seat and immediately hunched his shoulders, uncomfortable. Krum's arm fell over his shoulders but at some point it went from being kind of enticing, something new and exciting to just something that made him feel sick. Closed in, trapped. Over his shoulder Harry was still standing by the door, looking pissed, and that kind of made it worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be okay, I promise


	15. Second Task!

It took exactly 3 hours and 17 minute for Draco to realize just how big a mistake he had made. 197 minutes to regret everything he'd ever done. Okay, that wasn't true, but it felt like it.

Durmstrang boys leered at him, Krum's arm never left his shoulder, Blaise shot him dirty looks. All he had wanted was for someone to care, after the dance he had thought... it didn't matter what he thought. It hadn't been true, and that had hurt.

After breakfast they had gone to classes and 3 hours and 17 minutes from when he had sat next to him, Krum had him pinned against the Durmstrang table in the Great Hall at lunch, a tongue so far down his throat he was gagging and hands grabbing his ass. He had tried to avoid him, but Krum wasn't having it, and this was where he found himself. Actually, he was certain that Krum was trying to punish him but at least he was kissing him out in the open.

At least he was letting everyone know that he was interested in him, wasn't hiding him away like a dirty secret or ... or... pushing him away for someone else. When Krum finally let him move his eyes went immediately to the Gryffindor table, but Harry wasn't there.

There was only a moment for him to look before he was shoved none too gently into a seat, Krum pressed against his side, Alek against his other side and he shifted his weight. It wasn't like this before, Krum had been... but he hadn't been over him like this. With a shock he realized that Krum was probably doing the exact same thing he was... trying to make someone jealous.

"Did you love Hermione?"

For the first time since he had approached him in the Great Hall he realized he caught Krum off guard. The other's eyes slid from him to those at the table and back, and if anything it made him slide a few inches away, "Of course not." The words sounded hollow though, and Draco just didn't understand him.

Not that he had time to consider it when Krum recovered and threw an arm around him and pulled him close. "Skip your next class, come back to my room so we can fuck."

He shouldn't be surprised at the bluntness but he was. "I can't skip class."

"Come on, live a little Dray-co. It will be fun."

His head was shaking, and he didn't remember really standing up that much to Krum, didn't remember making a conscious decision to say no.

"Dray-co..."

"No."

No. No. No. No. Once it passed his lips he clung to it. The word sounded so good. Krum looked enraged but he didn't care. Because he didn't want to be there so he wasn't going to be there. He shrugged out from under Krum's arm and skittered back out of reach and found himself planting his feet, "No."

Maybe he had already ruined things with Harry, maybe he hadn't. Maybe he didn't  _ care.  _ He had made a bunch of bad decisions, he had been naive and... and he wouldn't let Krum touch him. Time with Harry... the kisses, the dance, the little bit that it had been was enough for him to realize that what he felt for Krum, what Krum wanted was not the same thing. 

He got it now, at least some of it, enough to know what he  _ didn't _ want. Krum stood up and he was nervous, not sure what he would do if the other insisted, but before he could worry too much suddenly Blaise and Pansy were at his back, wands out.

Krum eyed them for a second and then waved his hand dismissively, "You were a terrible lay anyways."

It hurt and he felt the tug that wanted to tell Krum that wasn't true, the part of his own self-worth that was wrapped around how Krum valued him, but he pushed it down and turned on his heel, heading towards his own table.

"It's okay Draco, we're here for you." Her words were comforting, but he wasn't even entirely sure what he had done. He nodded though, to show her that he heard her, but his mind was a million miles away, as they headed to their next class. He didn't see Harry anywhere, and Krum was already hitting on someone else. Something important had happened though, and he just needed the time to think it out.

* * *

Krum didn't pursue him further, and he supposed it was because the other only cared about him when he was compliant, that when he didn't simper the other looked elsewhere. The only thing the realization did was make him feel like it had been his fault that Krum targeted him, but he tried not to think about it.

He wondered if Harry would seek him out, but he didn't. Maybe he was mad, though Draco comforted himself with the idea that maybe he was just busy getting ready for the next task. More importantly, he realized there were bigger things he needed to figure out than if Harry was still interested.

Actually they had nothing to do with anyone else, and everything to do with him. Just him. Because really, after Krum and the feelings he had for Harry, at some point he had to concede that it was likely, more than likely, that he was gay. It had never crossed his mind before, like it wasn't even an option, but he really wasn't dumb and the proof was sitting there in front of his face.

So the next few days mostly he thought about that, anytime he didn't need to pay attention in class, and sometimes when he did, until he was sitting one night in the common room with his feet on Blaise's lap while the other studied and he came to a decision.

"Did you know I was gay?"

"Yes."

He had expected surprise, at least at the abruptness of the question, if not the content itself but the other had barely looked up from his book. "Blaise?"

That did get him a glance, "Pansy and I suspected, Krum was one thing but interest in Potter kind of sealed the deal."

"So before this... before this you never thought so because Harry said... well..."

Blaise closed the book and pushed Draco's feet off his lap so he could fully turn to face him. "Does it matter Draco? Do you think you're gay?"

He nodded, "I think so."

"Well there you go then, see? Easy."

"What about my father-"

"Draco, if you haven't gotten an angry owl or him coming to speak to you yet I think it's safe to say that he doesn't care. He has more than enough eyes here to know what has been going on."

That was probably true, and he really should have thought of it himself. Blaise looked like he was going back to reading but he nudged him with his leg to get his attention back. This question was harder. "What if I want to be with Harry?"

"There are worse options I suppose."

Blaise sounded... not entirely happy, but accepting and that was all he could ask. He let Blaise go back to studying, and worried himself about if Harry would have any interest in him still. He had no idea how to even go about finding out, not without having to come right out and say how he felt. He promised that the next day he would find Harry and try to be honest. However it turned out.

* * *

Finding Harry alone turned out to be more difficult than he thought it would be. He knew that his timing was terrible, the next day was the second task, but he felt like he had to talk to him before it happened. Before another day went by.

All day long the other was surrounded by friends, and he was pretty sure intentionally avoiding him. He resigned himself to not trying again until after classes, but felt the anxiety building up that he wouldn't get a chance to talk to him before he faced the next task. He could be seriously hurt, and Draco had developed a driving force that he needed to tell Harry that he was gay. That he had been right.

Asking around a bit told him that Harry was in the library, and if they were right he was still trying to figure out the second task. That made Draco shake his head, how in Merlin's name did Harry live day to day, he must either hide his competence well or was the luckiest person that Draco had ever met.

He hesitated at the entrance to the library, he could see Harry in the corner surrounded by books, but more importantly surrounded by Gryffindors. Ron and Granger were diligently going through the books, another bumbling friend of Harry's whose name he couldn't place sitting nearby.

Approaching them when they were together like that wasn't possible, the minute Granger saw him it would turn into a fight and it would be all over. Ron happened to glance up as Draco was debating and met his eyes, staring at him for a moment before glancing back at Harry and Granger. He looked back to Draco and he would not beg a Weasley but he gave him the best 'do as I tell you' look (which may look something like a please help me look), and watched as Ron smiled.

He wasn't sure what the other was saying but he quickly dashed out of sight behind a stack when him and Granger got up, though it was clear she was protesting them leaving. Harry looked a bit bewildered but Ron still escorted Hermione out, and he only caught a few words as they passed him in his hiding spot.

"-our help, I don't understand what your problem is."

"It's late Hermione, come on, let me walk you back to the dorms."

"Ron, I really think..."

He took her hand and whatever he said to her was lost as they moved through the doors, leaving Harry alone.

Now that he had his chance he was nervous, but made his way over. He made it all the way to the table without Harry even looking up and awkwardly stood there for a minute, waiting for the other to acknowledge him.

With a put upon sight Harry shut the book and looked up, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I figured you'd be busy with  _ Krum. _ "

"No, I didn't mean to... I don't want to be with Krum. I didn’t do anything with him again. I haven't been with him all week since I told him no that first day." He reached out to touch the table and tilted his head, "Didn't you notice that I wasn't with him?"

"I'm busy Malfoy, what do you want?"

He hadn't expected Harry to be so cold and at first he wanted to recoil, but a sharp rage wound up in him too, because he knew that he wasn't completely in the wrong. He had made mistakes, true, but Harry had started it by shoving him to the side like he didn't matter. "I want you to make up your mind Harry!"

"Is that all?"

"Is that... no!" He threw his hands up in the air and he thought he saw something flash across Harry's face, but it was quickly hidden. "You kiss me and then you tell me not to touch you and then tell me we're friends and then kiss me  _ again _ and then ask me to the dance and then don't talk to me..."

While he spoke Harry had stood up, his face pained, and one hand reached towards Draco like he wanted to touch him. "Draco, I didn't mean to... there are just..." Just as his hopes were rising suddenly the worry shut down completely and Harry slumped back into his seat. "I'm busy, I have a task tomorrow. I don't have time for this."

He was slow to respond and while he hesitated two people appeared at his shoulder. He startled, throwing a dirty look at the Weasleys, and was stopped from turning back to Harry.

"Malfoy, you need to"

"come with us."

"Dumbledore needs to see you."

"Right away."

He eyed them and slid his gaze back to Harry, he looked tired and worn and he wanted to forget what they were fighting about and just ask him to forgive him, or to make up with him, whatever it might take, but it was clear the Weasleys weren't going away.

"Why?"

"He didn't say, but"

"he did say now."

Draco nodded, but only had eyes for Harry. "Okay, I guess... good luck tomorrow Harry."

"Draco, just..." Harry looked sad and finally looked down, "Yea, thanks. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

It hadn't gone like he wanted, and it was pretty clear that whatever had been between him and Harry wasn't there anymore. He had thrown it away, and for no good reason. Or if Harry was willing to let it go that fast maybe it hadn't even been anything to begin with.

His current companions weren't his first choice for company but they were all there was to talk to so he tried to play nice, "What is going on?"

"Don't know."

The words were cut off enough that he got the message and didn't say anything else, just followed along. They got to Dumbledore's office and he was surprised to see a young girl he didn't know, Cho and the Durmstrang Alek. His face immediately flushed, made worse when Alek met his eyes and smirked. What in the world were they all doing here?

It was the last thought he had before he felt the edges of a spell and everything went dark.

* * *

He was wet. And confused. He was sitting in the grass by the lake, a dripping wet Harry kneeling next to him staring at him with concern, and he had no idea what was going on. 

But he was wet.

It was the first thought he was able to wrap his mind around and he focused on Harry, "Why am I all wet?"

His answer was to be pulled into a tight hug, Harry pressing him to his body like he was never going to let him go. "Are you alright?"

"What's going on?"

"The second task." His grip didn't seem to be loosening and Draco couldn't help but fidget a little, as nice as it felt he really wanted to know what was going on.

He couldn't look around much but he noticed Fleur holding the young girl, and Krum looking way too concerned about his friend Alek.

That made his attention swing back around, "The second task?"

"They took one person that each of us... "

"Their most precious person, actually."

Harry threw a dirty look at Ron, which didn't seem to dim his smirk, before turning his attention back to Draco, "They took one from each of us and put you in the lake and we had to rescue you."

Harry was blushing like there was something to be embarrassed of, but his brain was having trouble putting together the pieces as the spell wore off. He centered on what Ron had said, "I’m your most precious person?"

"Well..."

"You told me to go away."

He sounded lost, even to himself and he watched as Harry's face softened and the hard edge disappeared, "Yes, you are my most precious person."

Warmth spread through his stomach, up to his chest and down to his toes. "I'm glad."

Harry's smile was brilliant as the other helped him to his feet, "Come on, we need to get you dried off."

Harry's hand felt wonderful in his. This the other couldn't pretend, of all the people that could have been picked it had been him, out there in the open for everyone to see.  _ He _ had been Harry's most precious person, and that was a place he could get used to holding.


	16. They Are Getting It

Draco let Harry pull him all the way to the Slytherin dorm, and indicated he'd wait in the common room while Draco went and changed. He wasn't sure how the other Slytherins would feel about that, and he had a few questions he wanted to ask, but he had to admit that Harry was right that he should probably change into dry clothes first.

As soon as there was space between them, it made him realize how much he had to process and how short a time he had to do it. His mind was refusing to catch up as he trudged to his room, and he wished Blaise was nearby to ask his questions too. Suddenly he was too shy to ask Harry, he felt silly and didn't like that everyone else seemed to understand what was going on except him.

His footsteps slowed and before he thought about it too much he turned around and headed back to the common room. Harry looked surprised to see him, "Draco, you need to go get changed before you get sick."

"I... can you go get Blaise?"

"What?"

"I don't know what is going on and..." He had been looking at the floor but he lifted his eyes up to meet Harry, "the last few weeks I never know what is going on. I just want... please just get Blaise and I will catch up with you later?"

"But..." Harry drifted off and rubbed his face, and just as Draco feared the other was going to be mad he dropped his hands and he just looked tired. "Yea, I understand that. I'll go get Blaise to catch you up and I'll see you at dinner?"

He was nodding, too fast, too much, just grateful that Harry hadn't gotten angry with him. "Yea, I'd like that."

Even clearly exhausted Harry smiled and it made Draco's pulse race. "See you then."

He waited until Harry had completely left the dorm before he headed back to his room, and he felt a little bit of the nervousness ease. He had just finished changing when the door to his room banged open, Blaise giving him a sheepish look as he and Pansy tumbled through the door.

"You okay?"

"What happened?" They shared a look and Draco made an annoyed sound, bringing their attention back to him. "What. Happened."

They didn't look at all put off by the snapped words and Blaise put his hands out, "The second task. The teachers took uh... the person that was the most precious to each champion and put them in the lake, and the champions had to figure out how to rescue them."

"Precious?"

"You never came back last night and we looked for you and the professors told us that it was all part of the task. We didn't realize what was happening until you all were already under the water and they said they had taken someone that meant the most to each of them."

They were quiet for a moment and Draco knew what he wanted to ask but the words caught in his throat. Luckily Pansy was more than happy to pick up the slack.

"And you were Potter's. Fluer's was her sister, the hufflepuff's was Cho and Krum's was his buddy Alek. Which... I did not see coming."

Actually... now that he thought of it, he could see about Alek but he pushed that thought away. "Did Harry win?"

"Technically he came in last, but he got to you guys first."

"How did he come in last?"

"By being a  _ Gryffindor _ ." Which may as well have been him saying being a moron. It made Draco grin at his hands where they rested at his sides.

Part of him wanted to ask more about it, but he didn't entirely care. At least not at the moment. "Do you think that... that he really thinks that or did they get it wrong?"

He saw Blaise shift, "Well, I don't know how they really decided and I mean..."

Pansy butted in, "Of course he thinks that. You're both idiots."

"I saw him before they... before whatever happened. In the library." He was embarrassed to say it, that he had been rejected but he pushed through, "He told me that he didn't want to see me, that he didn't have any time for me."

"Listen, I'm not going to stand here and defend Potter, I don't think my stomach could handle it. But I know what I see, and I'm telling you that he is crazy about you."

A flush moved up his face and he turned away to hide it. "Okay, so... maybe you guys can explain to me what exactly happened out there today?"

He settled in to listen to the details, hoping it would eat up the time till dinner. He wanted to see Harry and he wanted him to confirm what Pansy said. And if it was true... well.. to be honest he didn't know what he would do from there.

"If you don't stop tapping your foot, I'm going to have to do something awful Draco."

"I'm not..." He tucked his leg under him on the couch, "tapping my foot. You're insane."

He was anxious, so anxious. He thought that dinner time would never come. "Yeah, I'm insane."

Blaise shoved him slightly, unsettling him from where he was leaning against him. "Okay, it's early but why don't we head to dinner, yeah?"

"Yes." He tried to rein in the eagerness when Blaise gave him a knowing look, "I mean, if you want to."

"This should be fun."

* * *

The entire way there he had his eyes out for Harry, hoping to see him, and not sure what he was supposed to do when he did. Did he go right up to him? Sit with him? So lost in thought he didn't realize that Harry was right in front of him until he ran into him.

"Ooph!" He might have lost his footing if Harry's arms hadn't automatically gone around him, holding him up.

"Sorry, I thought you saw me."

"I was thinking."

Harry's eyes drifted over his shoulder and the smile dimmed a bit. "I got him from here, you can lose the glare."

He turned to follow Harry's look and caught Blaise rolling his eyes, though he noticed that Pansy was grinning like a maniac. Blaise looked to him for confirmation, and he nodded, "I'm going to sit with Harry."

Though Harry kept an eye on them as they walked away he only had eyes for him. When Harry looked back to him the words spilled out of his mouth, "I was it? The most important thing to you?"

"Yes."

"You told me you were too busy."

"I know."

"I'm sorry that I went to Krum's table that day, I was just upset and you..."

"I was a jackass. I know."

"I wouldn't have..." He lost his place with what he was going to say. "What?"

"Let's go sit down Draco, we don't need to have this conversation right in the middle of the hall."

Harry reached out to take his hand but he pulled back, "You kissed me and then you just.. ignored me."

"Okay. I did." He relented and instead leaned against the wall, pulling Draco in closer to him. "I shouldn't have done that, and it wasn't just about Hermione. I was... nervous too, Draco, of how much I like you."

"Why?" Of all the issues he'd ever had with Harry, he had never thought the other lacked confidence. Was sometimes arrogant or cocky... and him being nervous of anything seemed completely beyond what Draco believed.

"You denied that you were even gay Draco. You kissed me and danced with me and fought me every time I asked if you liked boys. Told me you didn't. Why wouldn't I be nervous about putting myself out there for someone that couldn't even decide if he liked guys or not?"

"I do though."

Harry chuckled softly, and pulled Draco harder against him. "Well I'm glad to hear that." Harry pressed his face against Draco's neck, making him shiver. "There is more Draco, you know what is going on. You know what happens to anyone that is close to me."

Okay, yeah. That did make him uncomfortable, so caught up in if he was gay or not, in what was going on with Krum, it had slipped his mind that given the chance his father would kill the other boy, and though he was mostly shielded from the truth currently their world was not safe. Currently the boy that was holding him was in danger, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"My father hasn't owled about us. Hasn't said anything." He wasn’t sure what he was trying to prove, maybe that things could work out, that there were options, and he felt the sigh against his neck.

"I wish your father was my only problem Draco, that would be easy."

Despite the situation he couldn’t help the indignation at that, because his entire life he had been terrified of disappointing his father and was sure that he was the best at everything, that he had all the answers, and he didn't know what to make of Harry dismissing him so casually. "It doesn't have to..." He didn't know what it didn't have to do. He wasn't even entirely sure what was going on, or what Harry was facing, his father had kept him from all of it.

"It does." Harry tilted his chin up and he expected the other was ready to say goodbye, that it wouldn’t work, but he was still smiling, "But it isn't the only thing that has to happen in my life Draco. I'm not even sure how much you know... how much you want to know."

"I don't know  _ anything _ ."

Harry reached down to grab Draco's left arm and yanked it up, "The fact that there is nothing here tells me that. Is it going to stay this way Draco?"

Things had gotten much deeper than he had thought they were going to and now he wished they had gone somewhere quiet to talk. He knew the answer though, had known since his father swore it to his mother. "I'm not going to get the mark. I'm not... my father has made sure that I have nothing to do with any of it."

Harry went back to nuzzling against Draco's neck, "If you want to be with me Draco, then you can't hide from what is going on. You're going to have to pick sides, and you're going to end up a target."

"Harry..." The answer wasn't right there for that, he didn't know what to say and it must have showed in his voice.

"That's okay. You don't have to do anything now, you don't even know everything. We can start small, right? At least you agree that you're gay."

"Yes, yes Harry. I'm sorry I didn't, I did know that. I knew I wanted you."

"I wanted you too. Right from the beginning."

"I didn't mean to... what?"

He could see Harry's confidence waver and the other boy glanced away, "Maybe this attraction is new for you but I've... well, I've been interested in you for a while." Fingers brushed against his face and this close to Harry he abruptly realized  _ how _ interested the other was and his body practically leapt to return the favor.

"For how long?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Harry sighed and his hips ground against Draco's a tiny bit, like he couldn't help it. "Since I knocked that cute little ass of yours down during defense of dark arts." He pressed against him a little more insistently, "No, since you huddled against me in the Forbidden Forest, knowing that I would protect you. Get it?"

Draco was nodding, too stunned to respond. He never would have guessed that, he had been sure that the other hated him, and more than once they had been at odds. "We fought all the time..."

"Well, I was attracted to you. I didn't always like you." The words were softened with a wry smile. "What do you think, can we go get dinner?"

"What about... isn't Hermione at your table?"

"She's coming around, she's had a hard time and well... but she's coming around. I mean, the whole school saw that it was you that was in the lake for me. Don't think anyone can argue with that."

Well... he liked the sound of that. He put out his hand for Harry to take and followed him into the Great Hall. Things weren't perfect but... they were good.


	17. All is Well

Draco watched anxiously from the stands while Harry disappeared into the maze. Blaise gave him a pat on the back to reassure him, but he could only spare him a tight smile, too worried to actually be excited.

He wished Harry wasn't even in the last task, though part of him thought it was exciting that his... boyfriend could be the tri wizard champion. Harry's friends watched from their own section, though Ron glanced at him and gave him a thumbs up, which he returned after carefully making sure no Slytherins saw him. No reason to get crazy.

The time ticked by and Fleur called out and there were screams from the maze and then... nothing. The sounds quieted around the maze and the professors expectantly were waiting for the trophy to bring the winner back to the main area but there was... nothing.

He was tapping his foot, and resisted the urge to push to his feet, Harry was one of the most capable people he knew. Probably _the_ most capable. Something wasn't settling right in his stomach though, in the little amount of time they had been together he felt like something had connected them and he felt queasy.

"Blaise, I think something might be wrong, they should have-"

With a sudden commotion Harry appeared in the middle and he didn't even have time to feel silly when the entire crowd realized that he wasn't alone. The comprehension came slowly, and then horror and Draco was on his feet running.

When he reached the edge of the grass he was grabbed by Severus, holding him back as Harry, sobbing and injured told them that Voldemort was back. Draco went rigid in Severus' arms, and his eyes flew to his face looking for some kind of confirmation. There was no verbal response but he could see it there and he renewed his struggles to get to Harry.

Severus shushed him though. "We need to go right now Draco, it isn't safe for us." He didn't realize that Blaise had come up behind him until he felt his weight and Snape turned his attention to him. "Get him to the dungeon, get all the slytherins to move _now_."

Blaise nodded and Draco was oblivious to what was going on around him as he was pulled out of the stadium. Just before he was pulled out of sight Harry looked up and met his eyes, and then he was lost behind a wall of people.

In the dungeons he wailed and he cried and threatened but Blaise firmly kept him in his room. "Use your head Draco, if something really happened... Slytherins aren't really high on the list of favorable people right now."

"He needs me Blaise. He's hurt. He's... Cedric is _dead_."

Blaise grabbed him roughly and pulled him close, voice lowered so it was only for his ears. "And it may have been by people related to us. We need to stay _here."_

He understood, he really did, and conceded, leaning back. He glanced around and spoke back just as quiet. "He told me he wouldn't."

They both knew what he was talking about. He couldn't keep cavorting with Harry forever without his father eventually having something to say about it. He had expected anger and hatred and for him to forbid him and was taken completely off guard when his father had done none of those. He and his mother had met with him and asked if it was true, and when he had said that it was, that Harry was... important to him, they had said that Draco's happiness mattered more to them than anything else.

Pulled aside and with minimum detail his father had told him that things weren't as they seemed, that he wouldn't hurt Harry, and soon he would discuss everything. Not soon enough apparently.

It was killing him not knowing what was going on outside of the dungeons, and by time the rumors made it around that Mad Eye Mooney was really Bartemious Couch Jr. he heard the other had already been captured and carried off.

Still they were under lock down though, waiting for Snape to come and tell them it was safe, and when someone finally showed up at the Slytherin dorms it wasn't Snape.

Draco was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, having already nearly worn a path in the carpet from all his pacing. He heard the door open and figured it was Blaise, no one else had been willing to get within 20 feet of him when he was like this.

"Draco?"

His head jerked up and he was on his feet, throwing himself into Harry's arms. They came around to hold him, but he couldn't help but notice the other make a pained sound and he eased back, feeling foolish for not realizing he was hurt.

"What happened?"

"Can I sit down?"

Draco nodded and moved over so Harry could sit down on the bed, and he absolutely wouldn't get excited about that. Harry motioned at him to sit next to him so he did, their hands falling naturally together and Harry held his hand, maybe a little too tightly.

"The.. the trophy was a port key. It brought me to a graveyard and..." Draco didn't push, simply waited for him to continue, "Wormtail, Peter Petrigrew was there. He brought back voldemort." The grip tightened and Harry leaned heavily into him. "He's... back. They killed cedric and were planning on killing me but we... I escaped. But... he's out there."

They had been in the dark from the outside world but his stomach roiled at that. "Harry..."

"And Death Eaters. He called them all there and they showed up to help. He even unmasked them so I know who those murderous sons of bitches are." His hand was dropped and Harry instead grabbed the back of his head, searching his face, looking for something. "Are you going to ask about your father?"

He thought... he thought if his father had been there he would have known, that Harry would have already told him and he followed his gut. He shook his head what little he could with Harry's hand in his hair, "He told me that they wouldn't side with Voldemort."

"And you believe him?"

He did. He nodded, fearing the worst but the grip only loosened. "He wasn't there. He was supposed to be Draco, Voldemort raged that he didn't respond to the call and Cedric was dead and all I could think was that I was grateful that he wasn't there and I didn't have to kill your father."

"Thank you." His father wasn't there, but he could have been, and Harry's admission told him more about the depth of his feelings than anything else. Harry didn't continue and he was sure that he wouldn't get more of the story now, so he tried to shift the conversation. "So, now what? What about Krum?"

The words were barely out of his mouth when he was suddenly shoved backwards onto the bed, Harry climbing on top of him. Though there was some fleeting fear when Harry settled over him it was comforting.

"Now I'm going to kiss you and I don't give a damn about what Krum is doing."

He wasn't lying, he was just suddenly kissing him and all Draco could do was wrap his arms around him and hold on. They kissed for what seemed like forever and Draco kept waiting for Harry to bring it further, to want to have sex, but he seemed content with just this.

When they finally broke apart he wanted to be back to kissing him, but he had questions too. And they were important. "Harry, but-"

"Shhh." He rolled to his side and pulled Draco securely against him. "It's been a long day, I'm tired."

"Don't you want to... uh..." They were close enough that he could feel that Harry was hard, and couldn't help tense up. He was anxious about going further but he was more worried that he would disappoint the other, worried that something was wrong with him, that he wasn't good enough.

Picking up on his anxiety Harry reached up to push the hair out of his face, voice soft. "I just want to lay here with you Draco, that's all."

"Why?"

Harry chuckled and tucked his head into the crook of Draco's neck and wrapped his free arm around him, leaving his words to come out muffled, "We'll take it slow, there is no rush. We have all the time in the world." Draco relaxed against him, he hadn’t realized it but he had needed to hear those words. There were things that had been broken by Krum, even if he tried to hide it, and they were still healing.

"And tomorrow?"

"Is for tomorrow, tonight we have each other."

Draco was pretty sure the other boy was already drifting off and even though he had more questions, so many more questions, there was contentment in the quiet. He gave in and closed his eyes. He could live with that, as long as Harry was by his side. "Tomorrow it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
